This is Going to be Wicked
by mybleedingromance
Summary: “What do you think the surprise is?” Artie asked his fellow glee clubbers. Mr. Schuester had been teasing them since Monday that he had a huge surprise for them on Friday, and Friday was finally today. Kurt/Puck
1. Chapter 1

**Intro/Chapter 1: Mr Schuester's Surprise**

Intro/ Chapter 1 to my new story...it's my first Kurt/Puck, so let me know how you like it. This chapter is fairly clean. Message me if you like or if you don't, your questions, comments or concerns are appreciated greatly.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee and I don't own Beyonce. If only I did....

*******

"What do you think the surprise is?" Artie asked his fellow glee clubbers. Mr. Schuester had been teasing them since Monday that he had a **huge** surprise for them on Friday, and Friday was finally today.

"I h-hope he got us new c-costumes." Tina stuttered, smiling at them.

"Maybe he finally got us some good R&B songs." Mercedes brushed the imaginary dirt off her shoulders, "Some classy music."

"In your dreams, Mercedes." Kurt lightly pushed his friend. "I for one have no idea…but it better be good."

"Maybe we got new instruments?" Finn asked, trying to be relevant to the conversation.

"This is glee club, not band." Puck pointed out rather harshly. For the past couple of weeks, Puck had been acting especially pissed off, and no one knew why.

Finn shrugged, "I was just-"

The conversation was interrupted by Mr. Schuester walking in and setting his bag down. Everyone's eyes were on him. He smiled at them, "Hey gang…what's up?"

"Please, Mr. Schuester, we've been waiting all week, just tell us what your surprise is." Rachael stood up and crossed her arms.

He laughed, "Oh that, alright but you better sit down Rachael, because this is gonna blow you guys away."

She sat down and everyone else looked excitedly to one another. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tine held each other's hands and focused their attention on Mr. Schue.

"Because you guys did so well at sectionals, I got Principal Figgins consent to let me take you guys on a little field trip. Wait-" He stopped their sudden outbursts, "wait for it…we're going to go to Chicago to see the musical…._Wicked_."

Two girlish shrieks filled the room, one from Rachael and one from Kurt.

"Here's the catch." Mr. Schuester said after they both stopped squealing. "We'll have to pay for most of the trip ourselves."

"Done." Rachael said excitedly, "We'll have a few more bake sales, which will surely cover our expenses."

"And if it doesn't, I'll be glad to dip into my piggy bank." Kurt breathed, smiling as wide as possible.

"**And**," Mr. Schuester interrupted, "We'll have to go over winter break. We'd leave the 26th and get back the 31st. I have permission slips here. You guys up to it?"

The glee club members broke out into applause and excited chatter. They passed around permission slips and Kurt had a diva moment.

"I can't even believe this is happening. This is like my dream come true. This is, this is going to be fantastic! I have to go shopping; I have nothing to wear to the theater. Oh my god! This is going to be amazing and sooooo much fun. Wicked! Thank you Mr. Schue." Kurt hugged him.

"No problem Kurt." He said, wriggling out of Kurt's grasp. "I'm gonna give you guys the day off…seems like some of you need time to process this. Go home and get this signed, bring it back Monday. Oh and Puck? You better start baking, this trip is gonna cost a lot of cupcakes."

They all picked up their stuff and filed out of the glee room. Puck watched as Kurt and Mercedes planned the mother of all shopping extravaganzas. He honestly hadn't been all that excited until Kurt had almost broken into hysterics. Something about seeing Kurt all riled up made Puck smile, and he was a little afraid of how gay that sounded But this wasn't his first gay-ish thought since he'd joined glee. Every time he saw Kurt get really happy or excited, he couldn't help but notice how cute Kurt was when he smiled, or pouted, or shook his ass to Beyonce.

He had thought it was just a phase or something, but then he started having dreams, and not the good wholesome kind. Puck dreamt of the things he could do to Kurt, the sounds the petite soprano could make. Even thinking about it now was making him a little too excited, and he had to run quickly to his car. It was the last week of November, and there was a light blanket of snow falling over McKinley. It was about fifteen degrees out there and Puck was wondering why he hadn't brought a better coat. He started the car and turned on the heater, waiting for his dirtiest thoughts to pass before trying to drive. As he drove down the street, he thought maybe he was hallucinating, but he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Kurt?" He asked the familiar figure walking in the freezing cold snow.

"Noah Puckerman." The boy said, barely acknowledging his presence. He kept walking down the street where now the snow was falling a lot more than before.

"Why the hell are you walking around out there? It's freaking sixty below zero out there!" Puck said out the window, wincing as the cold wind blew through the open window.

"My dad's busy; no one could give me a ride. I don't live that far away, therefore, walking." Kurt snapped in his diva voice.

"I can give you a ride! Get in the car." Puck said, trying to say it as nice as possible without sounding like a queer.

"My dad taught me to never get in the car when someone yells angrily 'get in the car' at you, so I formally decline your offer." Kurt said, walking on.

Puck parked the car, got out and took Kurt's arms. Kurt started to struggle when Puck held him still. "Kurt, the last thing I want you to do is get sick. I'm trying to be as sincere as possible, please let me give you a ride home."

Kurt looked into Pucks eyes and merely whispered, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You So Owe Me**

Kind of a jumble of two parts mixed together....i'm trying X((( hopefully you guys will like this one...anyways enjoy...let me know what you think of it ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own glee, Beyonce, Mariah Carey, Brittney Spears, Madonna or Marc Jacobs...

*******

Kurt got in the car, not wanting to piss of Puck any more then he already had. Besides being a little afraid, Kurt found Puck's forwardness a little attractive. He took in the smell of Puck's car: boy. It was intoxicating.

"So…um…where do you live?" Puck asked, recovering from the moment they may have just had out there.

"Turn right at the next light and then a while down." Kurt stated plainly. He was trying really hard not to let the smell of teenage boy get to his head, but the mixture of dirt, sweat, and Axe spray on deodorant was so good.

Puck did as told, starting his car again. An awkward silence started to set in so he blurted out, "You really looking forward to the field trip?"

Kurt's eyes lit up instantly. "More than anything in the whole entire world! How about you?"

"Eh, it'll be fun to get to the city, a real city. And the show should be good." Puck said. He was actually looking forward to being away for six days, and maybe he could spend some time with Kurt.

"Good? Good? That show is going to be amazing beyond belief. I still can't believe we're going. I've never been outside of Ohio in my life. It'll feel so good to stretch my wings." He seemed to smirk at himself and in turn Puck couldn't help but smile. Kurt caught this. "What?"

Puck looked back at the road, "Nothing."

They were silent the rest of the ride, which wasn't very far. Kurt pointed out his house and Puck pulled into the driveway. Kurt gave him a quick smile. "Thanks for the ride Noah. I know I was sort of acting like a bitch back there."

"It's okay. If you ever need a ride, I'm your guy." Puck said, regretting the way he phrased that as soon as it left his lips. Kurt nodded and went to get out of the car.

"Wait." Puck stopped him. Kurt turned to face Puck and looked on at him with that soft angelic face of his. "You know about the theater and that sort of cra-…I mean stuff, right?"

"Yes." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me find something to wear, y'know to the show." Puck shrugged, "I don't really know about those sorts of things."

Kurt offered a smile, wondering if this was some sort of trap that he was going to get himself into. "Of course, I'm always up for a fashion experience."

Puck nodded and tore off a piece of paper off some flyer in his visor and scribbled his number. "Here, call or text."

Kurt took the piece of paper and touched Puck's shoulder, waiting for him to wince or shrug away. "Thanks again."

Kurt steeped out and waved Puck drove away. Puck gave a slight wave and drove off. Okay, Kurt thought to himself, there was something seriously wrong with Noah. Kurt hadn't asked Puck for a ride in the first place because he didn't want to get the crap kicked out of him. After being rejected by Artie, Tina, and Mercedes, because they were all going in Artie's dad's handicap van which had no more seats, he asked Britney. Britney and Santana were going to Cheerios practice, Quinn was going to the gyno, and Finn, Mark, and Mike had detention. He'd even asked Rachael for a ride (luckily, she had ballet). He figured it'd be safe to walk home then ask Puck for a ride.

And when Puck pulled up beside him, he surely thought he was going to get something thrown at him, or when Puck told him to get in the car; he could only think the worst. But Puck was being…nice.

Kurt went to his basement bedroom and turned on his Diva playlist. Expertly comprised with Beyonce, Mariah, Brittney, and Madonna, his Diva playlist usually helped him think clearer. But as he stared at the phone number in his hand, he couldn't help but think maybe Puck liked him.

Impossible, he told himself, Puck was thoroughly homophobic, and if he wasn't, he'd always been a jerk to me, why would he suddenly change his mind?

But, he also told himself, he **had **pulled over to ask me if I need a ride, refused to take no for an answer, tried to engage in a conversation, asked for advice, gave me his phone number, let me touch his shoulder, and waved to me as he left. These were all pretty out of character for Puck. Maybe he was drunk? High? Both?

Whatever he was, Kurt decided to call him and invite him on his and Mercedes' shopping trip. He called Mercedes first and briefly explained the situation, then told her to stay on the line, neglecting to tell her why he was calling Puck.

"Just stay on the line and stay quiet. Listen to how he talks Mercedes." Kurt pleaded, "Then we'll decide."

"Alright, call him up." Mercedes said.

Kurt dialed the number on the paper and hushed Mercedes.

Puck picked up. "Hello?"

"Why hello Noah Puckerman." He didn't know how to flirt, he'd never had to, but he guessed you just acted like a squealy girl, which was easy enough.

"Kurt, hey." Puck said, in a softer tone than usual, probably because he didn't know Mercedes was listening in on the other line.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me and Mercedes tomorrow to go shopping." Kurt heard Mercedes yelp before covering her mouth with her hand.

"What was that?" Puck asked.

"Um my…cat." Kurt said, silently vowing to strangle Mercedes. "Anyways, you up for it?"

"I don't know man." Puck said, "Me and Mercedes don't get along real well."

"Don't worry she doesn't bite." Kurt laughed, "If you're uncomfortable you can bring someone…Santana?"

"No, not her." He said rather quickly. "I mean…Finn! Finn will probably need help picking something out. Would that be okay with you?"

Mercedes started mewing and Kurt didn't know whether to burst out laughing or to scream at her. "Hush** kitty**… of course, that'd be fine. Tomorrow at two at the mall?"

"Sounds good." His voice softened again. "Bye Kurt."

As soon as his receiver clicked, Mercedes burst out laughing. Kurt frowned, "That was not funny Mercedes, now I have to get a damned cat."

**-_-_-_-**

Puck replayed the call in his head, hoping he didn't sound gay. It's not like it would've mattered, he was just talking to Kurt. He called up Finn and told him they were going to the mall to get nice clothes for the show.

"I already have nice clothes." Finn complained into the phone.

Puck rolled his eyes. Finn was his best friend, but sometimes he acted like a complete idiot. "Dude, your crappy Hollister polo shirts aren't nice clothes."

Finn whined, "But we have a whole month to go shopping. I don't want to go to the mall."

"You're going to the mall, even if I have to drag you there. I'll pick you up at one." Puck hung up and that was the end of that. Now he just had to pick out what he was going to wear to the mall. Can't impress a guy like Kurt with just any outfit.

It took him the whole night and the next morning to decide on something he found acceptable. When he'd finally showered and changed into it, it was 1:05.

"Shit." He muttered, grabbing his keys and heading to pick up Finn. Finn complained the whole ride over about how he didn't see why they had to go, and how he'd just wear something from his closet. By the time they got there, Puck was about to lose it. He glared at Finn, giving him the classic 'shut the hell up' face. Finn got the message and they entered the mall.

They had barely gotten into the mall and looked around before Puck got a text from Kurt.

_Meet us at the Marc Jacobs store._

For a mall in Ohio, they had some pretty expensive designer clothing stores, but there was a big rich community about fifteen minutes away, so a lot of those people came to this mall.

"Come on dude, we're going to Marc Jacobs." Puck said, leading the way.

"I can't afford anything at Marc Jacobs…except maybe socks. Does Marc Jacobs even sell socks?" Finn asked.

Puck just rolled his eyes at his idiot best friend and kept walking. They got inside and saw Kurt holding up two different scarves to Mercedes.

"Hey look, Kurt and Mercedes." Finn pointed out stupidly. Puck wanted to reach over and punch him, but decided against it.

"Hello Finn. Hello Noah." Kurt said, turning his attention away from the scarves. "I figured we'd start here, because Marc Jacobs always has a solution. I'll pick out stuff for Finn, and Mercedes will pick out something for Noah."

Finn looked around stupidly, not really understanding what was going on, and Puck seemed to frown a bit. Kurt made a face at Mercedes, making sure she took mental note of that. "On second thought, I forgot you two don't get along. Come with me, Noah, I saw something in the back that might look good on you."

Puck's expression changed and Mercedes mouthed 'Oh my god' to Kurt as they walked away. He smirked his 'I told you so' smile before leading Puck around a corner to the back of the store where he'd seen a few men's blazers. Kurt surveyed the jackets before choosing two. "These will definitely look good on you. You've got just the right build. Here, try them on."

Puck did as told, pulling the first one on and looking in the mirror on the wall. He had to admit, he didn't look half bad. "I like it, fits well. What do you think?"

Kurt examined him, circling and seeing it from all angles. "It's…okay. Try this next one on."

Puck took the jacket and but it on, analyzing himself in the mirror. It was about the same, but something about it gave him an air of elegance. He looked smart. "I like this one too. You?"

"I think this one makes you look quite dashing. Oh Marc Jacobs, you never fail to disappoint." Kurt stood in front of the taller boy and pulled the lapels straight, running his hands down the front of the blazer to smooth it. He looked for a change in emotion. And it happened, for a split second or two, Puck's cocky smirk melted into an insecure smile, then back to a cocky smirk.

"How much is this gonna set me back?" Puck asked, trying to find the price tag.

Kurt found it and smiled, "You're not gonna like this. Four hundred twenty dollars."

Puck winced and removed the jacket. "Well, it was good while it lasted."

He started to put it back on the hanger, when Kurt couldn't help but burst out, "Wait! I'll buy it. A gift of sorts."

"A four hundred twenty dollar jacket? I couldn't let you do that, not since I've been a jerk to you your entire high school life. It's fine Kurt." Puck said, hanging it back up on the rack with a frown.

Kurt took it off the rack, "We'll make a deal. You be nice to me, and help by making all those cupcakes for the field trip bake sales, and I buy you the jacket. Seems like a fair deal to me?"

Kurt purchased the jacket and they caught up with Finn and Mercedes.

"We couldn't find anything that fit. "Mercedes picked up Finn's arm. "His arms are too damn long."

"Well I found something for Noah, so I win." Kurt said to Mercedes. "And I bet I can find something for Finn before you can."

They set off on a mall-wide scavenger hunt for a jacket that would fit Finn, and Kurt ended up finding one first. It didn't make him look nearly as good as Puck's new Marc Jacobs one, Kurt noticed, but it was only eighty dollars, and Finn was getting cranky.

"We should probably be going." Mercedes said around six. Finn had just bought his jacket, and they were wondering through the mall. "We'll see you guys Monday."

"Bye Finn. Bye Noah." Kurt wave as the boys walked away. Mercedes grabbed his arm.

"You were so right…Puck is in love with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Breakfast at Tiffany's**

Wanted to put this up as soon as possible, so here it is. Will do edit work in the morning, so if something's wrong, holler at meh!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Wicked, or Glinda...but I did make up Furrocious Felines!

*******

After stopping off at Furrocious Felines to pick out his new pet kitty, a black cat with a diva complex similar to his own, Mercedes drove him home. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at Kurt struggling to whisper lovingly to the cat.

"This is your fault." Kurt motioned to the cat sitting in the small carrier on his lap. The glared at Mercedes, then meowed. Kurt laughed, "Exactly!"

"Psh whatever. You should be thanking me. That cat is in love with you." Mercedes nodded at the purring cat. "Just like someone else."

Kurt stroked the cat, smiling. "I have my first crusher…crushee? Whatever. Now we just need to think of a plan to get him to admit it."

"You and your cat have fun with that, and with explaining how you came home from the mall with a cat." Mercedes pulled into Kurt's driveway, "Have fun!"

Kurt picked up his cat carrier and stuck his tongue out at her as she drove away. He swallowed and walked into the house, trying to sneak down into his bedroom.

"What's that?" His dad asked, seemingly coming from nowhere. Kurt jumped a little, which caused the cat to mew in discomfort. "Is that a cat?"

"Um, yes." Kurt smiled, taking her out of the carrier. "This is Glinda, y'know the good witch of the north? yea I saw her and just had to have her. Can we keep her please?"

His dad eyed him carefully, then stroked the cat's nose, "I guess I can't really say no. Glinda? Hello Glinda."

"Yea, I'm just gonna take her downstairs and set up an area for her. Thanks dad." Kurt smiled before taking the cat downstairs. As he stepped into his nice, clean, white room, he realized one of the biggest mistakes of his life was choosing a black cat. He put down one of his old sweaters and set her on top of it. She refused to stay, instead hoping onto his bed and curling up there. Kurt sighed. The things people do to cover their lies.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Puck wanted nothing more than to call Kurt and make up some stupid excuse to talk to him, but knew that would just be bad. Instead, he found Kurt's yearbook picture from last year and waited until Monday to see him again.

On Monday, he entered the school through a different entrance, avoiding all his friends from football. He navigated his way to Kurt's locker where the smaller boy was getting his books.

"Kurt." Puck smiled as Kurt closed his locker and smiled back. "I just wanted to say thanks again for Saturday, I really appreciated it."

Kurt smiled, "Wow, I'm surprised that you're keeping your end of the bargain."

"I'm a man of my word." Puck smiled his smile fading as he saw one of the defensive tackles rounding the corner. "Hey, I've got to go, see you in glee?"

"See you." Kurt pulled the books to his chest and smiled. He wasn't Finn, but he was smart (or at least smarter), and nice (he was reaching out at school…in front of all these people) and he was attractive (no explanation needed).

Mercedes walked up to Kurt and followed his gaze, which rested on Puck. "Oh Kurt you like him back, don't you? Ah I can see it in your eyes…Kurt and Puck sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-"

"Jumping to conclusions isn't good for you Mercedes." Kurt sighed, smiling. "I'm merely basking in the glow of admiration. Feels good."

The day passed with casual glances and halfway smiles. When it came time for glee, everyone settled into their usual spots. Puck glanced and Kurt and Kurt waved, particularly because no one was paying attention to either boy. Puck smirked and nodded before Mr. Schuester called them to pass in their permission slips.

"Okay looks like everyone's good to go." Mr. Schuester said as he counted the permission slips. "Now I figured we'll have four bake sales, one tomorrow, one Friday, one next Monday, and one next Friday. Then we can see how much money we need from there. Now I'm gonna split you up into groups of three, and you'll each be assigned a day that way it's even."

He pulled the hat of fates out of the storage cabinet. "Okay, next Friday we have…Santana, Mark, and Artie. Next Monday…Brittany, Quinn, and Tina. This Friday…Finn, Mike, and Rachael. That leaves Kurt, Puck and Mercedes for tomorrow. I'll wrap up practice early again today, but tomorrow we're getting back to our set list, so don't get lazy!"

Kurt approached Puck as they packed up. "Noah, could you be at my house in an hour with supplies and your recipe?"

Puck shivered. He liked how Kurt always called him Noah, it was like Kurt took him seriously, and no one took him seriously. "Yea of course."

"Cool. See you in an hour." Kurt smiled, turning to join Mercedes for a ride home.

Finn came up and saw Puck's gaze. "Dude, what's wrong with you? Lately you've been acting all weird.

"No I haven't." Puck said, snapping out of his haze. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the classroom.

"First the mall and now…ah!" Finn gasped, "I got it now! You're in love with Mercedes!"

Puck stared at him. "Finn, you may be my best friend, but you're the biggest idiot I know."

He walked passed Finn to his car to drive home. He had to find some of his pot stash and mix it into the flour, and he had to figure out how he was going to mix it into everyone else's cupcakes. But at the moment, his main concern was making sure he looked okay, to reapply some deodorant and to get to Kurt's house. When he got to Kurt's house, Mercedes car was in the driveway, and it made him frown. She was **always** around. He carried the supplies up to the front door and was greeted by Mercedes.

"Hey Puck." Mercedes eyed him, "The kitchen is right over here."

The kitchen was massive and sparkling clean. Kurt stood at the island, pulling out cupcake tins. "Noah! You're here."

He came out from behind the island wearing an apron. Puck glanced from Kurt back to Mercedes, who, he now noticed, was wearing one too. Kurt smiled, "Oh don't worry, we have one for you too."

Puck placed the supplies on the counter. He raised an eyebrow at them, "I hope you're joking. Please tell me you're joking."

Kurt pulled a red and black polka dot apron from the drawer and smirked. Mercedes laughed, "You have to wear one."

"Do I?" Puck eyed it like it was something that had been dead and rotting in Kurt's kitchen drawer.

"Please?" Kurt asked, holding up the apron to him.

Puck looked from Kurt to the apron. "Fine, but it doesn't leave this room, okay? Both of you."

They nodded and burst into laughter as he tied it on. Puck sighed, "Let's just start baking."

They each took turns mixing and measuring. They had only made two batches when Mercedes received an 'emergency' text that said she had to go home. Kurt knew she was full of crap, but didn't try to put up a fight with her. He walked her to the door, and came back to see Glinda, purring and rubbing against Puck's leg.

"Oh I'm sorry she's kind of annoying." Kurt said, shooing her away with his shoe.

"Nah, she's cute." Puck said, "So should we start the last batch?"

Kurt nodded, and they both started mixing and measuring. "So how are they with Quinn and the baby?"

"Nonexistent. She doesn't want me to be involved, and she doesn't want to be in a relationship." Puck sighed, pouring the batter into the cupcake tin. "I've accepted that and moved on."

"Oh." Kurt said, taking the full tin and putting it in the oven. "So you're with someone?"

"No, not yet anyways." Puck smirked to himself, "I do have my eye on someone though."

Kurt came to stand in front of Puck. He looked up at the taller boy. "Mind giving me a hint?"

Puck burst into laughter, backing away from Kurt. Kurt looked puzzled, wondering what was so funny. As his laughter subsided, he grinned. "You've got a little…um…here I'll get it."

Puck reached over and gently stroked some batter that somehow got onto Kurt's cheek. He brushed it carefully off and whispered, "There, all better."

"Thanks." Kurt blushed. He turned away, hiding his stupid smile and started putting bowls and spatulas in the dishwasher. "Um, if you want to go home, I can frost them by myself."

"No, I owe you remember?" Puck smiled, before frowns, "Unless you want me to go, then I'll leave I guess."

"No I didn't mean-" Kurt stopped, taking off his apron. "Here, come with me. But take off the apron."

Puck took off his apron and followed Kurt to the basement. Puck was lead into what could only be the cleanest bedroom he'd even seen. It was crisp clean white, so white it almost hurt to look at it. He wanted to make it dirty, to push Kurt onto his neatly made bed and make it dirty. He pushed those thoughts down as Kurt called him over.

"This is what I do with my sad sad life." Kurt handed him a thick book. "This is Wicked."

Puck opened the huge book. The pages were filled with articles, pictures, reviews, everything and anything Wicked. The last few pages were empty, and at the top of each page it read: My First Trip to Wicked. Puck looked at the pages, "Wow this is-"

"Lame, I know." Kurt said, picking up Glinda and petting her head. "I'm like cat here, a no-name slob. We belong to nobody, and nobody belongs to us. We don't even belong to each other."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's." Puck whispered.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "You knew that?"

"No…maybe." Puck blushed, "What? Audrey Hepburn is hot."

"Audrey Hepburn is a goddess. You're blushing." Kurt smiled, "I bet you secretly love Breakfast at Tiffany's, don't you? Don't lie to me."

Puck looked away, "One summer my mom was really obsessed with Audrey Hepburn, and we watched it every night that summer. And it was…awesome, okay? I know that makes me such a loser."

"No it makes you perfect." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Nothing." Kurt smiled, "Nothing."

They sat on Kurt's floor and Puck flipped through the pages over and over again. He bit his lips hesitantly, trying to hold back what he wanted to say, but it slipped through, "Kurt, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled, leaning towards him. "You can tell me anything."

Puck took a deep breath. As he was about to admit his love to the boy sitting beside him, someone yelled, "Kurt?"

They both jumped. Kurt laughed, "Oh sorry, it's just my dad. Down here dad!"

A man came down the stair s and looked at them. "Who's this and why are there cupcakes all over the kitchen?"

They stood up. Puck offered his hand, "Noah Puckerman, sir. I'm in glee with your son."

"We have to raise money for our Wicked trip by having some bake sales, and Noah was helping." Kurt explained as his father shook Puck's hand.

Kurt's dad looked between them. "You two aren't…y'know…together, are you?"

"No sir. I mean…" Puck blushed, "No."

Kurt looked hurt and Puck instantly regretted saying that. Kurt's father nodded, "Well the batch you had in the oven is done."

"Oh, we should get to frosting them." Puck said. He smiled at Kurt, "Come on."

They went up to the kitchen and silently frosted all the cupcakes. Puck wanted so bad to say sorry, but he couldn't. When they finished, he mumbled goodbye to Kurt, thanked Kurt's dad, and left. Kurt sighed and sat down next to his dad on the couch.

"What's wrong, son?" He took a swig of his beer. "Have a fight with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Kurt snapped.

His dad scratched the back of his head, "Oh I thought you guys were just saying that. I mean he looked like he liked you, and you seemed to enjoy his company, I just put two and two together and-"

"Yea well I thought he liked me too, but he seemed to dismiss any relationship rather quickly." Kurt sighed. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, dad."

"Okay…he doesn't know what he's missing son. You're a good kid, remember that Kurt. Goodnight." His dad said, trying to raise his spirits.

After he cleaned up, put his Wicked scrapbook away and properly took care of his face, Kurt climbed into bed with his purring cat.

"Oh Glinda…we belong to nobody and nobody belongs to us." Kurt whispered into her fur. He'd thought maybe they could've had something, him and Puck. His first boyfriend, his first kiss. "We don't even belong to each other."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed quickly. Puck tried every day to engage Kurt somehow, whether trying to greet him, smile, or even just wave. But ever since the night they made cupcakes, Kurt wouldn't even spit in his direction.

He thought hard about what he'd done as they waited for Mr. Schuester to show up for glee. He tried shooting another smirking glance at Kurt, but Kurt didn't even look. Puck sighed as Mr. Schuester called them to attention.

"Okay thanks to your bake sales, we've raised enough money to cover our travel and hotel expenses." Mr. Schue smiled. They all applauded, and Puck almost started laughing. Every day they had had a bake sale, he'd mix some pot into the frosting of the cupcakes. How else would they sell? "We'll be staying two to a room, and if you want-"

"I call Mercedes as my roommate." Kurt said, smiling. Puck sighed again. It was so hard not to fall in love with Kurt, even when he was ignoring you.

"Sorry Kurt, guys room with guys, girls room with girls. School district rules. And as for choosing, shall we summon the hat of fates?" Mr. Schuester laughed, retrieving the hat from the cabinet. Everyone groaned, and Puck crossed his fingers and held his breath.

"Ladies first." Mr. Schuester called after he had sorted the strips into boys and girls.

Rachael pulled Quinn, Tina pulled Mercedes, and Brittney and Santana were together by default. The girls were fairly happy with their results, and Mr. Schuester ushered the guys to go. They looked at each other hesitantly before Artie finally rolled forward. He pulled Finn, and Puck sighed in relief. Then Kurt stood up, and he held his breath again.

Kurt closed his eyes and pulled out the piece of paper. He frowned, and then dropped it on the piano. "Noah."

Puck tried to not look excited, but he was ecstatic. This is where he could tell Kurt how he felt, how he loved him so much.

"Okay we get off school Friday for winter break. Then on Thursday morning the following week, I'll see you here bright and early at 6 a.m. to board our bus. We'll get to Chicago that night, you'll have the next day to venture, and Saturday night we'll see our show. Be excited everyone!" Mr. Schuester prepped them.

And everyone was excited, especially since he'd reconsidered doing a Wicked song for regionals. Kurt and Rachael had been having rather forceful debates about which song, which usually ended in name-calling and once almost ended in a claws-out cat fight. They spent the rest of today's glee practice yelling about whether the irony of 'Popular' led it to be a good song choice.

Puck smiled and watched as Kurt yelled at Rachael. He was adorable when his face got red and he was all flustered. And he was so elegant when he composed himself and asked for his turn to sing. And he was so damn beautiful when he poured his soul into a song.

But when practice was over, and Puck tried to compliment him, he just kept on walking. And it was so frustrating, because Kurt was so gorgeous when he was giving the cold shoulder.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Kurt was literally counting the hours until Thursday morning. It was Friday now, the last day of school before they went on break, and Kurt couldn't be gladder. At least he'd have a few days away from Puck before he had to spend six days with him. Admittedly, his heart jumped when he saw they were rooming together, but just had to remind his heart that Puck was like every other stupid guy in this stupid town.

He thought this as he looked at the guys in the choir room. He sighed and went back to counting the minutes until glee would be over. But then, Mr. Schuester came in and handed them all candy canes, and said, "As my Hanukah slash early Christmas present to you guys, you can go home early. See you bright and early next Thursday."

Everyone packed up their stuff and hurried out, Kurt trying to get out before everyone else. No such luck. As everyone went off to their rides, Puck caught Kurt's wrist.

"Kurt, look, I know you're pissed off and I'm sorry. I really don't want to ruin your first trip to see Wicked, because I know how much it means to you." Puck smiled, "So, I have a Christmas present for you. It's in my locker. Please accept it."

Kurt sighed and nodded, following Puck down the empty hallways. When Puck came to a stop, Kurt folded his arms and waited. Puck pulled out a small green and black bag.

"Merry Christmas. Open it." Puck smiled.

Kurt pulled out the little bit of wrapping paper and found a disposable camera, two sheets of Broadway themed scrapbook stickers, and some green and black glitter.

"For your scrapbook." Puck said.

Kurt's face broke into a smile. "Wow, this is really nice of you Noah. Thank you."

Kurt's phone vibrated and he looked at it and frowned. "I've got to go. Thank you very much Noah."

Kurt looked at his feet, then back at Noah. Kurt hugged him, closing his eyes and taking in that beautiful warm smell. He ran off without looking at Puck, in case he was pissed off. But if he would've looked to see Puck's face, he would've seen a goofy grin spread across his face as he was left in the empty hall with the feeling of the younger boy holding him imprinted in his memory.

Kurt ran from the front door of the school to where he saw his dad parked and waiting for him. He got in and shook the snowflakes off himself, before smiling at the bag.

"What's that?" His dad glanced at it.

"A Christmas present," Kurt smiled, "From a friend."

His dad started driving off, "From who?"

"From whom, dad." Kurt smiled giddily.

His dad rolled his eyes, "From whom?"

"Noah Puckerman." Kurt sighed happily. Yes, he'd fallen for puck that fast, but in all fairness, he had fallen for him a while ago. He'd just been waiting for Noah to gain that trust back.

"Wait, isn't this the boy that made you upset, isn't it?" His dad frowned.

"Yes," Kurt shrugged, "But I think he's trying to make amends."

"Oh." His dad scowled, "Kurt, if you start seeing someone, I'm not saying you have to tell me, but you should because-"

"Dad we're not…seeing each other." Kurt frowned, "We're just friends. And if we were seeing each other, I would tell you."

"Okay. Good." His dad said, "Hey we're kind of packed at the garage, care to come help out?"

"Of course. Let's go." Kurt said. His phone vibrated, and he looked at it.** Text Message From Noah Puckerman. **

_Does that mean you accept my apology?_

He blushed. Of course he accepted Noah's apology, but he wasn't going to let onto that just yet. He bit his lip trying to think up a good response.

_Maybe…we'll just have to see Thursday, won't we? ;)_

They pulled into the shop and Kurt went to change into his coveralls. His dad sent him to do a simple oil change on an old Volkswagen, and he sang happily under his breath. When he finished, he moved to the next car, which looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Kurt?" A voice asked from behind him.

He spun around to see Noah looking down at him. That's how he knew the car. "Noah. Um…hi. What seems to be the problem?"

"You work here?" Puck asked, a little shocked to see the fashionista dressed in coveralls and oil-covered hands.

"Actually my dad owns the place, I just to help out on busy days like today." Kurt said, trying to flip his hair back into place. "So, can I help you?"

In more ways than one, Puck thought to himself. "Yea, um, the engine keeps sputtering and cutting in and out, and I didn't know what was wrong. Think you can figure it out?"

"Let's open her up and take a look around, I'll see what I can do." Kurt smiled, opining up the hood and looking inside. He poked around, doing a quick examination. "Oh, I think I see it."

Kurt leaned over into the car, and Puck would be lying if he said he wasn't looking at his sweet ass. Kurt pulled something, pushed something, and closed the hood. "That should do it. A few things pop out of place, it's very common in older cars like this. She'll be fine."

"Cool, how much do I owe you?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

"No, this one was on me. Consider it…your Christmas present." Kurt winked.

"Oh wow thanks Kurt," Puck looked at the car, "Are you sure?"

Before Kurt could answer again, his dad came over. "Kurt? What's going on?"

Kurt's eyes got wide and he prayed his dad wouldn't do anything stupid. "Noah was having car trouble, so I just fixed it up. You remember Noah, dad."

"Yea, I remember Noah." Kurt's dad glared at him. "Look kid, you come around and upset Kurt, piss him off and make him sad, then you show up with gifts and now visiting at the garage. I don't know what you're doing or trying to do, but if you ever upset him again, I will hurt you so bad you won't know who you are. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Puck nodded, then handed Kurt fifty dollars, "Hopefully this covers it. Take it. See you Thursday, Merry Christmas."

He drove off and Kurt turned to his dad, "What the hell?"

"I'm just trying to protect you, son." He messed with his hat. "Sorry if I took it to far, I just…I don't like seeing you upset."

"It's okay." Kurt sighed, before going to the next car.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Christmas came and went, and it was pretty good. Kurt got lots of new clothes, which made him repack his six suitcases he was taking on the trip to Chicago. Christmas night, it was so hard for Kurt to fall asleep, because all he could think of was wicked. Wicked, Wicked, Wicked.

He woke up at four the next morning and didn't even need coffee. He showered, got dressed, double-checked his bags, and woke up his dad. He picked up Glinda on the way out. "Goodbye cat! I'll miss you."

His dad drove him to the school, where he arrived at 5:30, before anyone had shown up. Slowly, everyone started showing up, each person tired and cranky.

When it was finally six o'clock, they started boarding the bus.

"Wait," Kurt said, "Picture!"

They reluctantly took a group photo before filing on the bus. There was enough space for everyone to have their own seat, including Ms. Pillsbury who was chaperoning.

Puck took the seat across from Kurt and watched as everyone fell asleep within the first hour…except Kurt.

Kurt looked over at him and his cheeks turned bright pink, "I'm so sorry about my dad. I know he was kind of implying you were ga-…I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Your dad's pretty funny." Puck smiled. "So you work at the garage with him? That's cool. Any cars you favor in particular?"

They talked most of the way there, which was a long time. Even when people woke up, they didn't pay much attention to the two. Once they were about two hours outside of Chicago, Mr. Schuester turned everyone's attention to song choice for regionals, and they even did some singing as well.

When they got into the city, it was dark out and all the kids pressed their faces to the windows to marvel at the lights. They pulled up to the hotel, which was sixteen floors high and for some of them, the tallest building they'd ever seen.

Mr. Schuester checked in and passed out their room keys to each pair. They were all staying on the twelfth level, and they tried to hurry up to their rooms.

"Wait," Mr. Schuester stopped them, "the district requires me to state these rules. No sneaking into each other's rooms, no one out passed eleven unless by mine or Ms. Pillsbury's permission, and drinking, drugs, or any sexual activity will not be tolerated. But we shouldn't have to worry about it, should we? Tomorrow I'll come by your rooms at nine to get the day started. Now you can go."

They said their goodnights as they all went up to their rooms. Puck unlocked their room and let Kurt through. Kurt went to the window. "Wow, this is…amazing."

They had a view of the skyline and the sparkling lights all around the city. Kurt hummed as he put his stuff in the bathroom. "You don't mind if I put my stuff out there, Noah, do you?

"No, go ahead," Puck said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his head and sighed. Should he tell him now, or in the morning.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Puck's head shot up. Now or never…and I guess, he thought, I choose now.

"Kurt, can I tell you a secret?" Puck said, looking up at the boy.

Kurt sat next to him on the edge of the bed, "Of course. I won't tell anyone."

"Okay." Puck breathed, "For the past couple of months, I've been…I've been having these feelings…for you. When I see you, see you laugh and smile and pout and sing, it drives me crazy. In a good way…like I want to grab you and kiss you. Now I'm rambling, but at least I admitted it. If this is weird, I can ask Artie to switch rooms and I'd understand."

Kurt put his hand on Puck's to stop the rambling. "You want to grab me and kiss me?"

Puck nodded almost shamefully. Kurt whispered, "Who's stopping you?"

Puck looked to make sure he wasn't joking, but they were both completely serious. Puck cupped Kurt's face with his hand and pulled their lips together. Puck's masterful lips worked carefully with Kurt's soft, inexperienced lips; Puck wanted this to be the best kiss ever, even if it was only Kurt's first. Kurt's small hand bunched up Puck's shirt and pulled him close, and they stayed like this for a good couple of minutes. Finally, Kurt pulled away, only to breathe and smile at Puck, then pushed his lips back to the bigger boy's.

Kurt eased Puck to lie down and he straddled Puck's muscular chest and kissed him slowly. When the exhaustion of waking up late and the god-awful long bus ride set in, Kurt laid with his head resting on Puck's chest.

"So what does this mean?" Kurt asked.

Puck stroked the smaller boy's perfectly messy hair, "This means I'm going to take you out tomorrow for dinner. If you'd like to, of course."

"I'd love to." Kurt kissed Puck's lips before getting up to prepare for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring break guys! Yea so instead of going to the beach and evening out my horrible swim tan, I'm here typing for you :D Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: And So It Begins**

The next morning, Puck woke up at eight o'clock and glanced at Kurt, who was sleeping like an angel. He went over and bent down next to Kurt, putting his lips on Kurt's forehead.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed, "Noah. What time is it?"

"Eight. Go back to bed if you're tired. I didn't mean to wake you." Puck said, stroking Kurt's perfectly messy hair.

"No. Come lay with me." Kurt yawned, moving over to make room. Puck lay next to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Kurt smiled, running his hand over Puck's bare chest. "Mmm you're not wearing a shirt. Yummy."

Puck kissed Kurt, and Kurt was happy he wasn't standing up because he felt his legs go weak. He kissed back, wrapping one arm around Puck and the other tracing up and down Puck's hard toned stomach muscles.

They kissed like this the whole hour, until Mr. Schuester came around knocking on the glee clubber's doors. "Mandatory glee breakfast in the lobby at 9:30."

Kurt jumped at the sudden noise and Puck laughed. Kurt stood up, "You laugh, I'm getting ready."

Kurt went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face and such. Puck followed, embracing Kurt from behind. "So, what're we going to do?"

"We don't have to tell anyone yet if you don't want to." Kurt said, spitting out toothpaste. "I completely understand."

Puck kissed the top of his head. "You're awesome. I think after the show, we can tell everyone then."

"Sounds good." Kurt sprayed his face with some product. "I'm going to get dressed. Do you mind?"

They got dressed privately per request by Kurt, kissed a few more times, and headed down to the lobby for the obligatory meeting. They were the last pair down, and Mercedes had saved Kurt a seat all the way down from where Finn had saved a seat for Puck. They sighed and parted ways.

"Okay now that we're all here," Mr. Schuester looked from Puck to Kurt, "I'm gonna have each of you put your cell phone numbers in my phone. You guys get to roam about the city on your own today. At two, I'll expect a call from everyone to check in with me. If you don't check in, we go home."

They looked at each other silently. Puck looked at Mr. Schuester, "My cell phone isn't working."

"Okay, well you have to spend the day with someone who has a working cell phone." Mr. Schuester said. Puck and Kurt immediately glanced at each other.

"He'll be with me, Mr. Schue." Finn volunteered. Puck and Kurt both looked at him then at each other. Puck gave an 'I'm sorry' look and Kurt smiled and mouthed 'it's okay'.

"I'll expect to see you back here at six. Then you can have dinner here with Ms. Pillsbury and I, or if you brought money, you can go out." Mr. Schuester clapped his hands, "Got it? Okay you're free to go once your number is in my phone."

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm. "Oh honey, it's shopping time. You ready?"

Kurt put his hands in his pockets. "Oops, looks like I left my AmEx up in the room. And my room key. Noah, would you mind letting me up?"

Puck sighed in fake annoyance. Kurt smiled at Mercedes. "Be right back."

As soon as they were in the elevator and the doors were closed, Kurt pushed himself against Puck and kissed his lips. "I can't believe I have to go all day without seeing you."

Puck smirked, "You'll survive."

Kurt gasped and crossed his arms. Puck pressed their lips together again. They were both so into the kiss, they didn't hear the elevator doors open. Puck saw and pulled Kurt off of him.

"Hey what was-oh." Kurt said as he saw an old woman standing in the hallway of floor nine.

"I'll get the next one." She said. Puck pressed the doors close button. They closed slowly and Puck started laughing.

Kurt turned bright red and buried his face in Puck's shirt, "Oh my god that was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

Puck stroked his hair and hushed him, "Hey its fine. You'll be fine. Come on we're at our level."

They went to their room and Kurt grabbed his wallet and the camera. He looked slyly at Puck. "Hey Noah, want to do something for me?"

"What would that be?" Puck raised an eyebrow at him.

Kurt pressed their lips together and waited for Puck to close his eyes. He raised the camera and took a picture of them kissing.

"Hey." Puck said when he heard the flash.

"I needed a picture of us." Kurt laughed. He held up the camera and pulled Puck close to him. "Smile."

They took the picture, kissed, and went to get in the elevator. Kurt wrapped his fingers around Puck's and rested his face in the nape of Puck's neck. He breathed in Puck's perfectly natural boy smell as long as he could.

"Hey babe." Puck whispered, "Kurt, we're almost there."

Kurt sighed and took two steps back from Puck and crossed his arms. "I'm going to miss you."

Puck leaned over and kissed Kurt's head before the doors creaked open. He whispered, "I'll miss you too. Come on."

They stepped out into the lobby, where Mercedes immediately clung to Kurt's arm. She shot Puck a dirty look, and Puck shot one back. Kurt sneered, "Thanks, Noah."

Puck joined Finn and whispered harshly, "Faggot."

That struck Kurt deep, even though he knew it was just an act. It still felt like he'd been stabbed in the stomach with one of his Williams Sonoma Shun Kaji knives. It must have shown on his face, because he saw Puck's evil grin twitch, and he took Finn's phone.

"What're you doing?" Finn asked.

"Um, sending a text to my mom. Come on let's go." Puck said as he closed the phone, deleting the sent message.

Kurt's phone vibrated and he checked the screen. **Text Message From Finn Hudson.**

_**Baby I'm so sorry you know I don't mean it. Don't text Finn's phone back. I'm sorry I miss you already. XOXO Noah**_

Kurt smiled and tucked his phone away, joining Mercedes. She had recruited Tina and Artie, and they were all going shopping. They asked Mr. Schuester to drive them in the handicap-able bus down to where they had heard the shopping action was-Michigan Avenue. He gladly consented and drove them to the glamorous streets of the fashion district. They took to the stores, taking turns picking out outfits for each other to try on. They had just entered a huge DKNY store when they started branching out to pick out outfits. Kurt turned to see a display of shirts that would look _fantastic_ on Puck, but it was something he'd never buy. He had to find a way to distract the other three while he bought it.

He spotted the dressing rooms across the store, and madly pulled random clothes of Mercedes and Tina's sizes. He piled them both up with clothes.

"This is _so_ you're guys' store! Try these on, ASAP!" He said, pushing them into the dressing rooms. HE turned to Artie, "Mind rating them for me, I found a sweater over there I just _must_ have."

He ran off back to the display and guessed Puck's size. He picked out a few of his favorite form-fitting sweaters before rushing to the clerk.

"Will this be all for you today?" The clerk asked. Kurt nodded. The man scanned the clothes. When he got to the shirt, he looked from Kurt, to the sweaters, then back to the shirt. "Hm…sorry if this sounds forward, but this doesn't seem much like your style."

Kurt smiled and turned red, "Oh, it's not for me. It's for my b-boyfriend. My boyfriend."

Kurt's small body swelled at the warmth of the words. My boyfriend. It seemed so right, so well deserved.

"Ah, that makes more sense." The clerk looked Kurt up and down. "What a lucky guy."

The clerk winked then asked for the total. Kurt swiped his credit card and hummed a little. This was nice, he had a boyfriend _and_ guys were checking him out. He smiled and wiggled his fingers in a wave at the clerk. He rejoined Artie to criticize the clothes he'd picked for the ladies.

On the other side of town, Puck and Finn were wandering the streets aimlessly, trying to think of something to do. It was about ten degrees and they were freezing their asses off.

"Hey let's go sit in that Starbucks until we figure out something to do." Finn said, pointing at the Starbucks on the corner. They hustled into the warm building and sat on some couches. Finn ordered them coffee and they held it a while to warm their fingers.

"So," Finn said, "What' sit like, rooming with Kurt? You know with him being…"

"Being gay? It's not a disease, dude, he's just a person." Puck snapped. They looked shocked at each other. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Um, he sort of yelled at me when I said something about it."

"Oh…sorry." Finn shrugged, "So is it awkward at all?"

Puck squirmed, "Nah dude it's okay. He knows not to try to pull that…f-fag crap with me."

Finn looked at his best friend, who would not look him in the eyes. "Okay. Dude, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine, I'm just…hung up on something that happened a while ago. It's nothing." Puck looked up at Finn. They stared at each other and Puck almost told him the truth. "Really, it's nothing."

"Okay." Finn sipped his coffee. "But you know, I don't want to get all soft on you, but if you need to talk about something…anything…I'm here."

"Yea I know. You're a good man Finn." Puck said jokingly. They lightly punched each other before talking about glee and upcoming basketball season. Later on, they were joined by Mark and Mike, and then Mr. Schuester stopped by after dropping off the other gleeks at Michigan Ave. They all talked together about school, sports, and new dance steps for glee. Around one thirty, Mr. Schuester got a call.

"Looks like some of your fellow glee clubbers are done shopping." Mr. Schuester said after snapping his phone shut. "You guys want to come with me to pick them up?"

"Yea." Puck said. They looked at him. He frowned, "Well I mean we've been here all morning. We might as well get out of here."

The other guys, fortunately, nodded in agreement. Mr. Schuester got another call from Ms. Pillsbury checking in with Quinn, Santana, Brittney, and Rachael. The four guys got into the bus and waited for their teacher.

Finn sat across from Puck, "Remember when we were in elementary and middle school and we were unstoppable? We'd climb that tree and fall out and get hurt, but neither of us would say anything because we wanted to be tougher. You use to come over and we'd camp out in my backyard. Even when it rained, we'd stay out in that horrid tent and tell stories…and secrets…"

Puck looked at Finn. They both knew Puck was keeping a secret, and Puck felt really really horrible about it. Almost as bad as he felt during the pregnancy secret.

"I miss that, when we used to be like…best friends." Finn shrugged.

Puck shrugged too, "Yea me too. One of these days, we should do that again, the camping. Although, we probably won't fit in that tent anymore."

Finn laughed and in turn Puck laughed. Mr. Schuester finally boarded the bus and announced their adventure to Michigan Avenue. Puck's heart skipped a beat as he realized he was going to see Kurt again. They cruised over to Michigan Avenue and picked up their gleeks, who were singing and dancing outside a small boutique. They piled onto the bus, Kurt taking the seat behind Puck.

As Artie was being loaded onto the bus, Kurt leaned over and whispered with warm breath on Puck's ear, "I have something for you."

Puck suppressed a grin and turned his attention towards the window. He was trying his best to keep the image of the beautiful boy out of his head so his thoughts wouldn't get too carried away. The streets passed by quickly, and they finally got back to the hotel.

"So I was thinking about heading over to this great museum, you guys up for it?" Mr. Schuester asked them as they stepped into the lobby and were reunited with the other four members of glee. The members debated and it was decided that the whole club should go.

"Okay, you guys," Mr. Schuester said, motioning to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie, "Go put away your bags, then we'll head out."

Kurt pretended to check his pockets, "Um Noah? Could you-"

"Yea yea whatever." Puck said, joining the four on their way to the elevators. They chattered about something Tina had bought as they rode up the elevator. They parted ways to go to their rooms.

Puck opened the door and Kurt shut it behind them as fast as he could, dropping his bags and embracing Puck with a needy kiss.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed, remembering the shirt. "I got you something."

Kurt pulled it from the bag and held it up to Puck's chest. "Mmm…you're going to look so hot in this."

Puck kissed the boy, rubbing the pale cool skin under his shirt. They pulled apart and Puck sighed, "Come on we've got to go."

They begrudgingly joined the others. Kurt was immediately swept away by Mercedes, and Puck joined Finn. They all reboarded the bus and drove to the museum Mr. Schuester was talking about. It was a huge stone building, covered in snow. Inside, it was like one of those museums you see in movies, spacey and quiet. They sort of split into groups, and Puck and Finn drifted towards the modern art room.

"Puck, I want to talk to you about something. I wasn't going to say anything, but I can' help it." Finn pulled him aside. Puck's eyes widened and he wondered if he'd really made it that obvious. Finn sighed, "You want to talk to someone about Quinn, but you don't think you can talk to me because of what happened, but-"

"What?" Puck interrupted, "You think…oh. No, it's not about Quinn. I take full responsibility for my actions, but she doesn't want me. I'll do all I can for her, and for my daughter, she just doesn't want my help right now."

Finn nodded. "Okay, I thought maybe that's why you've been all weird…I don't know. I don't really know anything anymore."

Puck sighed and looked at Finn, "Man, I'm sorry for crossing the line like that. I really miss when we use to be super close. Can we try that again? Being best friends and not hating me?"

"I don't hate you, and you'll always be my best friend." Finn sighed, "I think maybe I'll take a break from girls for a while in order to sort of…think things through, y'know? Bros before hoes."

Puck laughed. "Yea…bros before hoes."

Kurt and Mercedes came into the room then, minding the art on the walls. Kurt glanced quick looks over at Puck, and occasionally Puck was looking over at him too. They'd smile secretly and return to the conversations with their respective friends. Kurt didn't know if he could stand to keep the secret until after Wicked.

"Mercedes, I have to tell you something in private," Kurt whispered, nodding his head towards Finn and Puck.

Mercedes smiled, knowing that a secret of a good degree was bound to follow. She pulled them away to an Elizabethan type room that was completely empty except for the art on the walls. She smiled, "Okay tell me!"

"Okay," he breathed deeply, "Noah and I are going out. But you can't say anything."

Mercedes squealed, "I knew it. I knew something was going on between you and that boy. Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!"

They hugged and Kurt sighed, "Thank you. But we weren't going to tell anyone until after Wicked, so don't say anything, okay? I'm trusting you! Cross you heart and pinky swear!"

Mercedes crossed her heart and pinky swore, before asking him for the minute-by-minute description of every single detail of Kurt's new relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

As their trip to the museum started to wind down, and it was almost time to leave, Puck pulled Finn aside.

"Being best friends…means not having secrets, and I'm not supposed to say anything but…I think you should know." Puck breathed in deeply.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "You're with Kurt?"

Puck looked at him wide-eyed. "Wha-…ho-…wh-…huh?"

"Yep I think that confirms it." Finn smiled, "Give me some credit, Puck, I'm not that stupid. The shopping, the stupid glances, the 'oh I forgot my room key' thing Kurt was trying to pull? Yea, and you guys were the last ones to breakfast. And you both looked a little…winded. And sitting next to him on the bus ride up? I could put it all together. But don't worry, I don't judge. I'm happy for you! Just…don't play around with Kurt then throw him away. He's been a really good friend lately, and he's really fragile, so don't just use him."

Puck stared dumbfounded by Finn's grasp on what was going on. As far as he knew, no one else had figured it out. And he hadn't thought it was that obvious. Finally, Puck managed to sputter out, "I would never ever intentionally hurt him. At least not anymore. I think…I think I really like him."

"Good, I'm glad for you." Finn smiled.

Puck exhaled, "Well that's a load off my back. But do me a favor? We're not telling anyone until after Wicked…"

Finn pretended to zip his lips. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Finn, you're the best." Puck said, half-hugging his best friend.

At that moment, Rachael came in, "Finn!...Noah…Mr. Schue says it's time to go."

They nodded and followed her out to the bus. She chattered about her favorite piece of art to Finn, and Puck managed to break away, finding Kurt and Mercedes.

Mercedes squeaked and Kurt elbowed her. "Noah, what brings you to our sorry company?"

"Rachael is verbal vomiting all over Finn, so I thought I'd sneak away." Puck said smugly. "What's wrong with her?"

He was referring to Mercedes, who was now giggling uncontrollably. Her face was spread into the scariest, widest grin any of them had ever seen, and she looked like she was about to burst. Finally, she managed to giggle out, "Excuse me one minute."

She left the room quickly, heading for the entrance of the museum. Puck and Kurt slowly made their exit behind her. Puck looked from Kurt to where Mercedes ran off.

"Okay, don't be mad at me, but I may have told her we're going out now." Kurt winced, in fear of Puck getting angry.

Puck felt horrible that Kurt was still afraid of him. He took Kurt behind a wall and kissed him. "I'll never be mad at you. You're too amazing. Besides, I may have mentioned something to Finn."

Kurt sighed, "Good. I thought you'd be angry. Come on, we should get to the bus."

They walked together to the front of the museum, briefly conversing about the art they had seen. Upon reaching the outside, Mercedes rejoined them.

Mercedes coughed, "Um, sorry for before, I just…love art."

Kurt whispered into her ear loud enough for Puck to hear. "He knows you know."

Mercedes' smile resurfaced and she put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

"Don't freak out Mercedes. Remember this is our little secret." Kurt whispered. He smiled at Puck and Puck smiled back at him.

Mercedes squeaked some more, and Puck though he'd humor her. He leaned over and whispered, "Hi Mercedes, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Noah Puckerman, Kurt's boyfriend."

Mercedes screamed and ran for the bus, afraid of bursting into hysterics and revealing their secret to the rest of the glee club. The glee club followed and boarded the bus. They were waiting on Britney and Santana, who were lost in the museum. Kurt took the seat behind Puck and Mercedes sat next to him, whispering frantically to him. Finn caught Kurt's eye and waved at him. Kurt smiled and bit his lip. Maybe he still liked Finn a little bit, but that little bit was drowned out by the warmth of Puck's magnificent smile.

"So you haven't gone on a date yet?" Mercedes whispered.

"No we were gonna go out tonight. You think you can persuade everyone else to stay at the hotel for dinner?" Kurt whispered, "Finn could probably help you."

"He knows too?" Kurt nodded. Mercedes surveyed the bus, "They shouldn't be a problem. No one's getting in the way of your first date. And if they do, there will be hell to pay."

Kurt hugged her, "Thank you! You're the best friend ever!"

They got back to the hotel at about six. Mr. Schuester looked at the group. "So is anyone going out tonight?"

"Not Britney, Santana, Mike, Mark, Tina, or I. We're gonna review some dance steps, right?" Mercedes looked at them. They looked at her carelessly and she scowled. None of them bothered protesting.

"And not Rachael or me, we're gonna practice some lead vocal numbers." Finn looked at her annoyingly cheery face. "Yea?"

She nodded hurriedly and pranced to his side. Quinn yawned and put her hands on her growing stomach. "I don't think I'm up to going out."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Artie shrugged, "I think I'll just stay and play guitar for Mercedes and them."

Kurt smiled at Mercedes and Finn as the gleeks fell like dominos. Mr. Schuester looked at Puck. "How about you Noah?"

"Well a friend of my mom's owns a restraint down here and I told her I'd stop by." Puck shrugged. "But I don't have a phone."

Mr. Schuester looked at Kurt. "Kurt, you have a phone right? And you don't seem to have any prior commitments. You wouldn't mind tagging along with Noah, right?"

Kurt sighed, "A wise man once said that which won't kill me will only make me stronger. Sure, I'll go."

"And there's our solution! That okay with you Noah?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Puck shrugged, "Whatever, Mr. Schue."

"Okay that settles it then. Puck, Kurt, be back by 10:30, everyone, lights out by 11, okay?" The boys nodded. Mr. Schuester looked at the rest of the group. "Anyone hungry?"

Just in case anyone was paying attention to them, Kurt kept up his act. "Ugh, I've been wearing this outfit all day. I have to change. Noah, I don't' have my room key, I-"

"Of course you don't. Come on." Puck said. They walked to the elevators with their backs turned and their smiles growing. They were alone in the elevator and took full advantage of this opportunity.

When they reached their floor, Kurt let himself into the room with Puck's key. "Noah darling, you wouldn't mind waiting outside while I get ready, would you? I never pictured getting ready for my first date in a hotel with my date inside watching me."

"Sure, just let me get one thing." Puck said, entering the room and closing the door behind him. Slowly, he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Kurt bit his lip at the sight of his tanned, toned boyfriend's chest.

"Hm, where did I put it?" Puck hummed, purposely showing off for Kurt. Puck stood next to the smaller boy, looking over his shoulder. "Where could it be?"

Kurt was practically drooling at the body in front of him. Mindlessly, Kurt reached out to run his fingers down the warm chest, but Puck darted out of the way.

"Found it," Puck smiled, pulling on the shirt Kurt had bought him. He looked in the mirror, "You were right, I do look sexy in this…see you outside."

"Tease!" Kurt breathed out. But Puck just left him alone to take care of a little…problem…that had arisen. After…relieving…himself of the problem, Kurt found his tightest pants and decided to make Puck pay for teasing. He checked his hair and joined Puck in the hallway.

"Let me make sure I have my credit card, my room key…oops I dropped it." Kurt smiled mischievously. He bent down slowly; making sure Puck got an eyeful of ass, before standing up and walking towards the elevator. Kurt looked back at Puck, whose mouth had dropped. "Aren't you coming?"

Puck snapped out of his phase and joined Kurt at the elevator. "That was bad. I didn't know you were capable of bad."

"There are a lot of things you don't know. And believe me, you haven't seen bad." Kurt winked. He leaned over to Puck and whispered, "You want to know a secret?"

"What?" Puck breathed.

Kurt smiled as the elevator opened for them. He breathed on Puck's ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Kurt entered the elevator and held the door for Puck, who took a few seconds to recover. Finally Puck stepped into the elevator. "That is not fair."

"Neither was your little strip tease. But now we're even." Kurt said, pressing his lips to Puck. Puck put his hands on Kurt's hips, gently sneaking one, two, three, four fingers into the waist of Kurt's extremely tight pants. He felt for where an underwear waistband should have been.

Puck pulled away as the elevator doors opened. "Shit, you weren't kidding."

Kurt winked before entering the lobby. The glee club wasn't in sight, so Kurt texted Mr. Schue that they were leaving.

Puck took his hand and pulled him outside. Kurt's heart and stomach both did flips and he felt amazing. Puck looked at Kurt, "What?"

"You're holding my hand. In public. Walking down the street with me." Kurt smiled.

Puck laughed, "It's amazing that you can go from crazy, sexy hot to downright adorable within a matter of seconds."

"Are you saying that I'm not crazy, sexy hot all the time? Are you saying I only turn you on some of the time?" Kurt fake-pouted, "Should I bend over again?"

"No, I think you're amazingly sexy all the time, and no, please don't bend over again. I might just do things to you that shouldn't be done in public." Puck said, almost purring.

Kurt smiled and changed the subject, "So where are we going then?"

Puck shrugged. "I do actually have a family friend that owns a restaurant downtown. She doesn't know I'm here, but she'd probably be happy to be paid a visit."

"Sounds like fun." Kurt said, shivering a little. They both had jackets on, but the biting wind still nipped at his face.

Puck hailed a cab and ushered Kurt in. He nodded to the cabby, "The Mirror, please. Aw, your nose is all red."

Kurt slipped his hand over his nose. "Don't look, I probably look stupid."

Puck moved the small hands from the pale face. He kissed Kurt's nose, then his lips, "You're beautiful."

Kurt huddled into Puck's arms and stayed warm like this the whole ride. After about ten minutes, the cabby pulled over. "Fifteen twenty five."

Puck paid him and got out of the cab, opening Kurt's door for him. Kurt thanked him with a kiss then turned to see the restaurant. It looked incredibly modern, and very expensive. Kurt's smile wavered, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, come on." Puck said, and they were holding hands again as Puck pulled Kurt to the restaurant. There were tons of people waiting, but he walked right up to the maitre de. "Could you tell Julianna that Noah Puckerman is here to say hi? Thank you."

The man looked at him like he was insane, but disappeared into the restaurant. Kurt looked around nervously at the men and women staring at them. He inched closer to Puck, who wrapped his arm around the small boy and pulled him close. All of a sudden, a frantic lady came to the front, "Noah!"

"Julianna!" He said, letting go of Kurt to hug the lady, "How've you been?"

"Marvelous, dear, and you?" Julianna smiled, "And who's your friend?"

"I've been excellent Julianna. And this is my boyfriend. Julianna, I'd like you to meet Kurt, Kurt, this is the amazing Julianna."

"Pleased to meet you." Kurt smiled.

"Oh isn't he precious! Does your mother know about this yet Noah?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Hm..well I won't be the one to tell her. Anyways, would you guys like to eat? Nonsense, you're going to eat, on the house. James, find them a table, seat them immediately."

The man nodded and showed them to a semi-secluded table for two. They sat down and Kurt started laughing. The man dropped their menus and walked away. Puck looked at Kurt, "What's so funny?"

Kurt shook his head, looking at the extremely fancy place. "Nothing, I just never would've expected something like this. And now I feel horribly underdressed."

It was true. Every single person in the room was wearing formal attire except for the two of them. Puck laughed, "That's crazy we blend in with all of these people."

They ordered things they'd never heard of and could barely pronounce. But when they came, it was probably the best thing either of them had ever tasted. Kurt's face lit up. "Holy crap I think my taste buds just had an orgasm."

Puck choked as Kurt said this and Kurt laughed. They both finished eating before Julianna came to their table. "How was everything?"

Kurt's eyes got wide, "If I was straight, I would marry you!"

She laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'll send some dessert out for you two. "

When she left, Kurt turned to Puck, "So I've been wondering…since when does Noah Puckerman like guys? And since when does he like me?"

"I don't like any other guys. Just you. You're my only." Puck said, "And I guess since I joined glee. I had weird feelings, and I thought they'd go away, but they've just been growing, and now…now we're here."

Before Kurt could respond, a server brought out two of the fanciest cupcakes they'd ever seen. "Special order from Julianna."

The man walked away and Kurt picked one up. "These look so good."

He looked mischievously from Puck to the cupcake, before taking some of the frosting off the top of his cupcake with his finger. He put it in his mouth, sucking the frosty off slowly. He closed his eyes and hummed. He opened his eyes to see Puck staring at him with want. "Mmm, it's so good."

He took another fingerful of the white frosting and sucked his finger again. He tried to do it a third time, but Puck grabbed his hand. "No, stop, please."

"What? Was I doing something bad?" Kurt smiled, raising his eyebrow.

Puck took Kurt's finger and put it in his mouth, tracing the tip of his tongue up the slender finger. He sucked, then licked, then sucked, then licked again, all without breaking eye contact. Kurt's tightest pants got even tighter as he felt Puck's warm tongue go up and down his finger. Kurt breathed shakily, "O-okay you w-win. Just…just give me my f-finger back."

Puck smiled and took the pale finger out of his mouth, kissing the very tip of it before letting go. Kurt tried to think of his turn offs. Thrift stores, old ladies, screaming children. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal, and his tight pants got a little less tight.

"Come on, we should go, it's almost ten." Puck smiled, getting Kurt's jacked and helping put it on him. He kissed the smaller boy's forehead before they walked to the front.

"Bye Julianna, thanks so much for the food, it was great." Puck said as he hugged her.

"Yea it was fantastic, thank you thank you thank you." Kurt smiled at her.

"Any time boys." She waved as they left and Puck hailed a cab. They kissed for the whole ride, slowly and softly. When they arrived at the hotel, they saw Mr. Schuester waiting in the lobby. They walked farther away from each other instead of holding hands like before.

"Ah, you guys are back!" Mr. Schuester said when he saw them enter. He checked his watch, "And it's only ten o'clock. Good men!"

"Yea well I think I'm gonna head upstairs, I'm pretty beat." Puck faked a yawn.

Kurt nodded, "Yea, me too. See you tomorrow, Mr. Schue."

They said goodnight and walked off to the elevator, smiling at each other with needy eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Before you read, I apologize ahead of time, for being so mean :D I just can't help it sometimes! Enjoy this one! Respective ideas go to their respective owners (GLEE! to FOX) and such and such. Remember, reviews equal updates! So much love coming here from California

**Chapter 7: The World, The Moon, And The Stars**

They steeped into their room and Kurt took off Puck's jacket. He admired the shirt he had bought. "God I'm awesome at shopping. And God you're sexy."

Puck laughed and pulled their hips together, swaying them as he kissed Kurt's lips. He gently pulled Kurt to his bed, pulling the small boy on top of him. Puck took off Kurt's jacket and ran his hands over Kurt's stomach under his shirt. Kurt felt his pants get tighter as he pulled Puck's shirt off from over his head and throw it aside. He went to dive back into the kiss, but Puck stopped him.

"If my shirt comes off, so does yours." Puck said, smirking at the smaller boy's angst.

"But-" Kurt started to argue but looked at Puck's amazing chest, "Fine, but you don't get to touch. Watch me."

Kurt sat up tall, straddling the boy's midsection. Puck looked on as Kurt bit his own lip, slowly pulling his shirt over his head and moaning softly. When he had pulled it all the way off, he tossed it behind him, holding his hands over his head. He did a slow sensual belly dance, rubbing his body with his small pale hands.

"Was that good?" Kurt smiled.

Puck's mouth had dropped again and he was staring at Kurt like he was a piece of meat. He couldn't answer with words, he could only pull Kurt back onto him and kiss him like he'd never see him again. Their hands wandered curiously up and down each other's bodies. Kurt's hand played carelessly with Puck's chest, wandering over the counters of his muscles and playfully pulling at his nipple ring. Puck, on the other hand, was firmly gripping Kurt's ass, urging him on with gentle pushes. Kurt's hands slowly ventured lower, and he ran his fingers lightly over the waistband of Puck's jeans.

Kurt pulled their lips apart and looked down at his hands. He breathed out softly, "I've never…but if you want me to…do you want me to?"

"No…I mean yes, but no. I'm not gonna let you have any of your first…experiences…here. I want to prove that I'm dedicated." Puck said, "Then maybe we'll have some real fun."

Kurt smiled, "What happened to the old Noah Puckerman? The one that called me names, and threw me in the dumpster, and womanized? Where'd he go? What happened to him?"

"He's gone. Forever. And he's never coming back, because I will never ever hurt you. Ever." Puck looked Kurt in the swimming blue eyes, "I promise."

Kurt threw his arms around the other boy and whispered in his ear. "I forgive you."

Puck sighed. "I think we should be getting to bed."

"Noah?" Kurt looked at him, "Could I…never mind."

He was going to ask if they could maybe sleep together. Just sleep, that's all, but Kurt decided against it, trying to not sound stupid. Puck gave him a smile, "Could you what, hun?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm going to take a shower. Don't wait up."

Kurt kissed Puck heading to the bathroom. He looked at his self in the mirror. He was shirtless, his hair was messy, and his lips were swollen pink. He liked it. He pulled his extra money and phone out of his pockets.

"Oh my god…oh my god oh my god oh my god!" He picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial. He waited patiently for the call to go through.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Grumbled the person on the other line.

"Dad! I have a boyfriend now." Kurt said excitedly.

"Son, do you know what time it is?" His dad yawned on the other line.

Kurt smiled, "Sorry dad, just wanted to let you know. Goodnight, I love you."

"Yeanightloveyou." His dad slurred before the line clicked off.

Kurt looked at his phone. He hadn't expected a parade or anything, but a little excitement would've been nice. He went to put his phone on the counter, but it vibrated. He read the screen. **Call From: Home.**

He picked it up, "Yea, dad?"

"Wait what's going on?" His dad said, sounding fully awake now.

Kurt turned off the shower and sat on the tile floor, smiling to himself. "Yea dad I have a boyfriend now. We went on a date and everything."

"Is this someone you just met? Kurt, you don't want your first relationship to be a long-distance one." His dad warned him.

"No, actually it's someone from glee." Kurt bit his lip, "You remember Noah Puckerman?"

"Oh." His dad said, "Oh."

Kurt frowned, "'Oh' what, dad? You don't like him?"

"No, no it's just…it's hard to forgive someone for hurting you. Didn't he use to throw you in the dumpster at school?" His dad asked, worry playing on his words.

"Yes," Kurt frowned again, "But he's different now. He's sweet, and caring, and I think he really likes me. And I like him."

The line was silent for a few seconds. "Okay…Well it's going to be harder for him to get me on his side. But I'm genuinely happy for you Kurt, I'm glad this makes you happy."

"Thank you dad." He looked at the clock, "Oh I'm supposed to be in bed. Goodnight dad, I love you."

"I love you too, son. Goodnight." His dad said before hanging up the phone.

Kurt sighed. He didn't have time to take a shower, so he washed his face and went to put on some clothes to sleep in. He heard Puck's steady breathing and knew his boyfriend was asleep. He pulled off the tight pants, and took a second to feel naughty, before pulling his underwear, and old shirt, and a pair of shorts on. He looked at his empty bed, then at Puck's warm body laying in his own bed. He went to the bed and gently slid under the covers, trying not to disturb Puck. He slid next to the warm boy and cuddled into his chest. Puck mumbled something in his sleep, and then moved to wrap his arm around Kurt and pull him close. Kurt fell asleep with his boyfriend's arms to protect him and a huge smile on his face.

The next morning, Kurt woke up first, in the same position he had fallen asleep. He carefully flipped over to watch Puck as he slept. Puck's eyes opened a short time later and they smiled at each other.

"You know, it's gonna suck when we get back and I don't get to see your beautiful face when I wake up." Puck said, brushing a loose piece of hair away from Kurt's face.

"I know. After this, I'm not gonna be able to fall asleep without you holding me." Kurt said before kissing Puck.

"That can be arranged." Puck smiled at the younger boy.

Kurt smiled, but it slowly dissolved. "I told my dad about us last night. I called him, instead of getting in the shower."

Puck saw the concern in Kurt's eyes, "What happened? What did he say?"

"'Oh.'" Kurt repeated.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "'Oh?' Good oh or bad oh?"

"Bad." Kurt frowned. He looked into Puck's eyes, "He said he couldn't get over the fact that you had hurt me before. And that he wouldn't be able to accept you so easily because of what you use to do. It just means you have to earn his trust."

Puck frowned, "Shit. Well I'll never ever hurt you. Ever. And from now on if someone lays so much as a finger on you, it'll be the last thing they ever do."

Kurt kissed him, "That's a big promise."

"Well I promise you no one will ever hurt you again." Puck stroked Kurt's cheek, "Now how do I go about earning your dad's trust?"

Kurt smiled and snaked his arms around the bigger boy's warm neck. "Treat me well, keep me happy. When I'm happy, he's happy."

Puck kissed the boy's lips, long and hard. "As long as you're mine, I'll do anything and everything in my power to keep you happy. I promise you that much."

"You're full of promises." Kurt whispered, "I hope you can keep them."

"I can. And I'll promise you the world, the moon, and the stars, as long as you promise me one thing." Puck said in a serious tone.

"What would that be?" Kurt asked.

"Always tell me how you feel." Puck sighed, "This will sound stupid, but before I went to bed, I was thinking about every so-called 'relationship' I've ever had, and I realized the main factor in all of them was that I just didn't care how the other person felt. But with you, I care more than anything. When you're sad, but you put up a wall so no one can tell, I want to be there to help with whatever is making you sad. When you feel bad about yourself or something you did, I want to help. When you're sad, confused, angry, scared, upset…when you're lost…I want to be there to help you find your way through it."

Kurt looked wide-eyed at Puck, "That wasn't stupid. That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard anyone say. I had no idea you were so poetic."

"No," Puck looked away, then looked at Kurt again, "but can you promise me that?"

Kurt kissed Puck, "I promise you, you will always know how I'm feeling."

Puck smiled and breathed out slowly. "This is so…I don't even know the word."

Kurt cuddled close to him, "What? Tell me."

"I just…I don't know I've never felt this way about anyone. Like…I've never felt this way about a girl, ever." Puck was struggling for words, "And then to feel this way about another guy…it's just…different."

"Different good or different bad?" Kurt fake pouted.

"Different good. Always good." Puck smiled, "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Happy." Kurt breathed. His stomach growled, "Happy and hungry."

Puck laughed, "Come on, maybe we can sneak downstairs before anyone else and have a nice little breakfast date, just you and me."

They motivated Kurt. He jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes before running into the bathroom. Before Puck could find some clean clothes to change into, Kurt had reappeared; fresh clothes, washed face, and perfectly manipulated hair falling right into place. Puck laughed and Kurt frowned, "What?"

Puck pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, "You're so adorable."

They kissed again quickly before setting out. They kept a look out for any glee clubbers, but there were none in the hall. Once in the safety of the elevator, they held hands and stood close to each other, making room for a family that was checking out that morning. They scouted the lobby and the breakfast room. There were only four guests, and none of them went to or worked at McKinley High. They both sighed and took each other's hands again.

"What're you hungry for?" Puck asked.

"Crepes drizzled with warm Belgian chocolate and honey." Kurt smiled, dazing off, "Or pancakes. Pancakes are good."

Puck smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead, "Pancakes it is."

They got their pancakes and they ate. Puck scanned the near empty room, "What time is it anyways?"

"6:42…6:42!" Kurt said, gasping at his phone. He pulled out a compact and poked under his eyes. "I did not get enough sleep last night. Do I have circles under my eyes? Oh my god I look horrible!"

Puck reached over and closed the compact and took Kurt's fingers away from his eyes. "You look fantastic. You worry too much."

Puck kissed each of Kurt's fingers slowly and carefully. Kurt blushed but then his eyes grew wide. He pulled his hands away and looked down. Before Puck could ask why, Kurt whispered, "Elevator."

Puck looked at the elevator, where Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were chatting carelessly and walking toward them. His guess was they probably didn't see them, but just in case, he moved away from Kurt.

"Kurt, Puck, you boys are up early." Ms. Pillsbury said to them. She seemed a little disappointed.

Puck looked at Kurt then her. "Oh yea…he woke me up."

"And I figured why not beat the rush? We were both up, why not get some breakfast?" Kurt said trying to stay collected.

"Couldn't sleep, eh Kurt?" Mr. Schuester smiled, "Probably just really excited for tonight, right?"

Kurt thought about it for a second, then squealed, "Oh my god! Wicked! Tonight! Oh my god!"

"Don't tell me you forgot." Mr. Schuester teased.

Kurt looked at Puck, all flustered, "I must've been really distracted. I can't believe we're seeing Wicked! I'm so not ready; I need to pick my outfit!"

"Well if you want you can go back to your room, just be back down at 9:30." Mr. Schuester said.

"Okay." Kurt stood up without hesitation, "Oh, Noah…if you want to come up too, you know so you're not the only student here, no offense Mr. Schue or Ms. Pillsbury."

"Yea I think I'll come up. See you later Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury." Puck said, following Kurt to the elevator.

"Wicked, Noah, Wicked!" Kurt whispered excitedly, "You have some power over me, I can't believe I completely forgot. It's going to be so amazing!"

"You have no idea how adorable you are at this moment." Puck said as they stepped into the empty elevator. Puck wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist and kissed the top of his head.

Kurt pressed his ear against Puck's chest and listened to his heartbeat. The rested in silence, before Kurt asked, "Are we going to tell everyone tonight?"

"Guys?" They heard.

Puck and Kurt jumped apart and saw Finn looking at them.

"Finn! You scared the hell out of me!" Kurt scowled.

"Yea, what the hell?" Puck said.

Finn smiled, "Sorry! But you guys should be a little more aware if you want this to be a secret."

"Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury are downstairs," Kurt informed him, "Is anyone else up?"

"Not that I know of, except Artie. And he'll be out in a minute, so best not to get it on in the hallway." Finn laughed.

Kurt blushed and ran to their room. Puck frowned at Finn. "Way to go dude, you scared him away. Not cool."

Finn got in the elevator as Puck stepped out, "Sorry, tell him I'm sorry and I didn't mean to insinuate anything."

"Yea." Puck said, heading to the room. He closed the door behind him, "Babe? Finn said he was sorry."

"Come, darling, you have to help me pick out what I'm going to wear tonight," Kurt was staring at his suitcase, "I packed three different possible outfits."

"No offense Kurt, but I don't think I'm that kind of gay guy." Puck said, lying on his bed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed, "All you have to do is pick the one you think I look the best in."

"But you look good in everything." Puck said as Kurt went to change into his first outfit.

"Then pick the one that makes me look the hottest. The one that makes all the other boys jealous." Kurt said, emerging from the bathroom. He twirled for Puck and raised an eyebrow. "Just pick the one that makes you want to grab me and do bad bad things to me."

"Definitely gorgeous." Puck said. They went through the next two, the last one being the most stunning of the three. Puck looked him over, "That one. That one looks…so damn good."

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, "Outfit number three it is. Good choice, Noah."

Puck groaned, "Goddamn, I love when you call me Noah."

Kurt went to change back into his clothes. "Hm…good to know. Oh _Noah_, you will be wearing that lovely jacket I bought you, won't you Noah?"

Puck smiled, "Of course I'll be wearing it."

"Good," Kurt said, coming out of the bathroom. He sighed and collapsed into Puck's lap. "Wicked. Wicked. We're going to see Wicked."

They could hardly wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so really long and fluffy -.- Not sure if I like it so much, so you should tell me if you like it. (hint, hint, that means review) You've been excellent at reviewing lately! Thank you so much. Anyways, yea this chapter is boring, the next one will be better! Yea so glee goes to FOX and Ryan Murphy (WHO IS AMAZING!..just saying)....and yea...enjoy!

Chapter 8: It Was...Well...It Was Wicked

At the nine thirty calling of the gleeks, an idea was announced.

"So anyone have any plans today?" Mr. Schuester asked the group. They looked at each other, shrugged, and mumbled amongst themselves.

"Maybe we should h-h-hang out here today?" Tina suggested to the club.

"I have an idea." Finn looked at Mr. Schuester, "I say we party in Mr. Schue's room."

Everyone smiled and nodded, getting loud and excited. Mr. Schuester looked at them uneasily, "Now guys-"

"Come on Mr. Schue." Mercedes urged.

"Party, party, party," Puck started chanting. They all joined in, making themselves heard. Everyone in the lobby stared at them, which made Mr. Schuester break.

"Fine. Party in my room. Let's go!" Mr. Schuester said, leading the group away from the lobby. Triumphantly, they marched to Mr. Schuster's room. They moved the furniture against the walls and created a dance floor. They took turns singing for each other, or being the DJ and controlling the radio. Kurt got Tina, Brittney, and the four football players to break down the Single Ladies dance again.

Then, another idea was announced.

"Hey Puck, you brought your guitar with you, didn't you?" Mr. Schuester asked the boy.

Puck nodded, "Yea, she's in my room."

Mr. Schuester looked at Artie, "How about you Artie?"

"Yes, sir, but why?" Artie asked.

Mr. Schuester smiled, "Since this is my room after all, I propose a guitar-off. You boys up for it?"

Artie shrugged, "If Puck's ready for the musical beat down of his life, then yes."

Puck smirked, "You're on, wheels."

Both boys went to collect their guitars, and the gleeks found seating for the event. When they were ready, Mr. Schuester walked center stage of where the glee club was sitting on the hotel room floor. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, you are about to witness a great moment in musical guitar-shredding history. Let me introduce to you your contenders."

"In this corner, representing acoustic guitar, we have Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and his faithful guitar, Lola." Mr. Schuester pointed at Puck. They clapped for him, and Kurt winked at him from the back row where no one could see him beaming at his secret boyfriend.

"And in this corner, representing electric guitar, we have Artie 'Wheels' Abrams and his loyal guitar, Madonna." Mr. Schuester pointed at Artie. The glee club applauded again.

"Now, the rules are simple. One musician creates an improvised riff, not too long, and then the other must replicate it to a reasonable accuracy. The first contender that can't replicate a riff loses, and the winner will be crowned with honorary bragging rights." Mr. Schuester took a coin out of his pocket. "Okay, someone's got to call it…Kurt! Call the sides."

Kurt blushed, "Heads, Artie, tails, Noah."

The coin was flipped. They looked on eagerly. Mr. Schuester smiled, "Tails never fails. Puck, you get to choose who goes first."

Puck smiled in Kurt's direction, "I'll start, Mr. Schue."

"Alrighty." Mr. Schuester smiled, "Let the battle begin."

Kurt watched Puck start his riff. He was an excellent guitar play, fingers moving quickly yet effortlessly over the neck of the guitar. Finn shifted back to where Kurt was sitting. Kurt looked at him before looking back at Puck, "Hello."

"Hey," Finn whispered. Artie had started replicating Puck's riff. "So I never got a formal thank you for having to hang out with Rachael last night."

Kurt looked to see that no one was looking at them, and then hugged him quickly. It felt a little…good, so he pulled away. "Thank you so much."

Artie was now making up his own music. "Okay that was a little much. It was really no problem anyways. How'd it go?"

"I'd say pretty fantastic." Kurt smiled to himself. He continued in his hushed whisper, "I really like him. And I think he really likes me too."

Puck started copying Artie's riff. Finn looked at Kurt, "He does. I'm really surprised; he's never been this…enthusiastic about a relationship before. It's kind of weird."

That made Kurt's heart skip a beat. That, and Puck had just played one of the most beautiful pieces of music he'd ever heard come from a guitar. Artie looked puzzled. Kurt smiled, "He won."

They all looked at Artie. He sighed and threw up his hands. "I give."

"Looks like we have our winner." Mr. Schuester said, returning to the 'stage'. "Puck!"

They applauded him. Kurt beamed proudly and wished he could brag to them all about how awesome his boyfriend was. He kept his mouth shut. Mr. Schuester pretended to interview Puck, "That last piece was certainly inspired. What inspired it and what is it called?"

Puck looked at Kurt, then back at Mr. Schuester. "I'm just inspired by the beauty in my life. The beautiful things, the beautiful people…and for now we'll just call it 'Promises.'"

Kurt wanted to kiss him so bad, it was unbearable. He faked a phone call, gesturing to his phone then to the hallway. Mr. Schuester nodded and Kurt went to the hallway and sat against the wall. He held his phone against his ear, in case anyone came outside.

Shortly thereafter, Puck and Artie emerged, guitars in hand. Puck looked down at Kurt sitting on the floor, phone to his ear. "Hey…um…I was putting my guitar away, if you need anything from the room…"

"Oh yea. I'm going to put my money back, in case Mercedes tries to swipe it again." Of course Kurt was lying because Artie was in the hall with them.

They went to their room and closed the door. Puck set his guitar on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt frowned.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Puck took Kurt in his arms and held him close. "Talk to me."

Kurt pressed his ear to Puck's heart as hard as he could. "I just…I hate having you so close, but so far away."

Puck rubbed his back, "You want to tell them now? We can…if that's what you want."

"No." Kurt said into Puck's shirt. "But I don't think I got enough sleep. I think maybe I need a nap…"

Kurt pulled away, and puck kissed his head. "You want me to nap with you?"

"Kind of." Kurt shrugged, "But then they'll know something's up."

Puck thought, "Hm…give me ten minutes. If I'm not back, then I couldn't come up with a good lie."

"Okay." Kurt smiled weakly. Puck kissed his forehead before returning to Mr. Schuester's room.

"Mr. Schue?" Puck interrupted his singing, "Kurt is taking a nap. He says he wants to be fully rested for Wicked later."

Puck looked at Finn and gave him a distressed look. Luckily, Finn caught on. He yawned, "That actually sounds like a good idea."

Mercedes saw what was happening. "Yea I think I'm up for a nap."

Suddenly, everyone was yawning and heading off to their rooms to nap. Mr. Schue had the football players move back the furniture. Then they all went to their rooms to nap, even Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

Puck returned to see Kurt wearing one of Puck's worn shirts and laying in his bed. He smiled, "I did it. I managed to make everyone think it was nap time. With a little help from Finn and Mercedes of course."

Kurt blinked lazily and held out his hand to Puck. "You three are angels."

Puck took Kurt's hand and climbed into bed with him. Puck smiled at Kurt, "Don't you want me to change."

"No," Kurt said, laying his head on Puck's chest, "I'm comfortable. You?"

"Actually, I've never been more comfortable in my entire life." Puck kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Get some rest, babe."

Just hours later, the hallway was alive with clamor and fussing.

"Okay glee clubbers, you have twenty minutes to be in the lobby." Mr. Schuester yelled to them, "Twenty minutes!"

Kurt was transfixed to the mirror, trying to get his hair to stay in just the right place.

"Kurt, how do I look?" Puck asked, spinning for his boyfriend.

Kurt pulled the jacket straight and kissed his cheek, "Dashing. Me?"

"Hot, yet sophisticated. As always," Puck smiled, "Don't forget the camera."

"Thanks, hun," Kurt said, taking the camera from Puck. "Shall we go?"

Puck opened the door, "I think we shall."

The lobby was filled with twelve well-dressed high schoolers and two nicely dressed chaperones. Mr. Schuester pulled the bus around to the front and they loaded it hurriedly. Everyone was excitedly chattering about their expectations for the show. Kurt stayed as close as possible to Puck without looking suspicious. When they got to the theater, and after Kurt had taken the appropriate amount of pictures, they got to their seats. The four conspirators managed to pull off a suitable seating arrangement. It went Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Finn, Matt, Mark, Brittney, Santana, Quinn, Rachael, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury.

When the lights finally went out to start the play, Puck took Kurt's hand in his. The lights came up on the grand stage. Kurt's grip on Puck's hand tightened, and they both smiled.

It was mind-blowing. The sets were magnificently orchestrated, the acting flawless, and the musical numbers sensational. Puck knew that if he was thinking this, Kurt's brain must have been exploding inside of his head. When intermission came, after the glee club had given their seemingly insignificant standing ovation, they dispersed to the lobby or to the bathrooms. Kurt, however, remained in his seat, awe-struck eyes glued to the stage. Once Puck reassured Ms. Pillsbury Kurt was fin, and everyone had left, Puck turned to his boyfriend.

"You okay?" Puck asked, looking at his smooth pale face.

Kurt's mouth opened like he was going to say something, but nothing came from his mouth. Puck smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Don't hurt yourself, Kurt."

The intermission ended, people returned to their seats, the lights went down, and Puck took Kurt's hand again. The miraculous show continued, offering even more stunning visuals and dazzling musical numbers. Puck tried keeping an eye on Kurt, who still hadn't broken his stare since the beginning of the show. He still felt a pulse in the smaller boy's wrist, but he wasn't sure if what Kurt was doing was normal. Then again, this was his dream, and it was probably bigger, better, and way more glittery then he could have ever dreamt.

When the lights on the stage went down, Puck slipped his hand from Kurt's. The audience rose to their feet and applauded the cast as they came out and took their bows. The applause lasted minutes on end, and when it ended, all anyone could say was, "Oh my god."

Puck looked at Kurt whose face was still glued to the now empty stage. Puck looked at Mercedes, "Um, Mercedes? I think Kurt is broken."

"Kurt…Kurt!" She yelled at him, "Gucci's going out of production…Dolce and Gabbana is burning their new spring line."

Mercedes looked at Puck, and then whispered something in Kurt's ear. Whatever it was, it worked. He snapped out of his gaze and glared at her, the most evil look Puck had ever seen him use. "Don't. Say. That. Ever. Again."

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Mercedes said.

Kurt pushed his way to where Mr. Schuester was. "Mr. Schuester, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll meet you back in the lobby."

He ran off through the people who were getting up to leave. Puck turned to Mercedes and whispered harshly, "What did you say to him?"

Mercedes sighed, "All I said was 'your boy Puck is leaving you for his baby mama.' The only way to snap him out of that-"

"Why would you tell him something like that?" Puck whispered angrily.

"It worked didn't it?" Mercedes shrugged, "Someone had to get him to stop staring all creepy like he was."

"Jesus Christ, Mercedes." Puck sighed.

Mr. Schuester told them that they would be going got the lobby and he would pull around the bus. They could go to the gift shop or just stay in the lobby. When they got to the lobby, Puck saw Kurt in the small gift shop. He snuck over and pretended to look at the things on the shelf. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yes." He picked things up and put them back down, "No."

"Babe, I-" Puck started to say.

"Look," Kurt interrupted. He spoke calmly, "When your daughter is born, she's going to be beautiful, and you are going to love her. It would be horrible if you didn't. If you left me for her, I would understand, but don't leave me for Quinn. If she needs help or anything, I'll help you and her and your daughter out, but don't leave me for Quinn. Because if you do, I know you'd be miserable."

Kurt breathed out and turned to the shelves. Puck wanted to hug and kiss him so bad, "Kurt. Mercedes was just making that up to make you snap out of that phase."

Kurt sighed, "I know but…"

"No. No buts. I'm not leaving you for Quinn. And my daughter is not going to take me away from you either. If she does…" Puck didn't want to finish the sentence. "She won't. She'll love you like she will love me and Quinn, and all her aunts and uncles in glee."

Kurt's lips broke into a small smile. "Thank you Noah."

Tina appeared suddenly, "M-M-Ms. Pillsbury said that if you want to buy something, you should probably h-hurry up."

"Thanks Tina. Walk me to the register?" Kurt asked, linking arms with her. Puck smiled as Kurt walked away, then returned to the lobby to stand with Finn. When Tine and Kurt got back from the gift shop, Ms. Pillsbury escorted them to the bus.

Mr. Schuester waited until they were all in before asking, "So what are we going to do for dinner?"

Puck raised his hand, "Mr. Schuester, we could go to my friend's restaurant? The Mirror, on 6th street."

Mr. Schuester shrugged, "Sounds good to me. To The Mirror it is."

Puck took the familiar seat in front of Kurt, and by now everyone had fallen into a routine seating chart. It wasn't suspicious at all, but Puck suddenly felt butterflies. Maybe it was just because they were about to out him in front of the entire glee club. He tried to put it off, because this was what he wanted. They arrived at the restaurant, and it was just as crowded as last night. Mr. Schuester started to say something, but Puck waived it off. He walked up to the maitre de, a different one then last night. "Hey, I'm Noah Puckerman could you-"

"Noah! You're back!" Julianna came bursting from the kitchen. "My darling, and you've brought more of your friends! Come we'll seat you in our private room. Daniel, you know what I'm talking about, go on."

Mr. Schuester raised his eyebrow at Puck but he just smiled. They were escorted to a private room, with a large, modern, circular table. The walls were made of tens of thousands of mirrors, which seemed to make the room mysterious. As they all went to sit down, Quinn stopped and held out her hands. Everyone looked at her, wondering what had happened. She smiled at them. "She kicked."

They all smiled at each other, then back at her. She laughed, "Well, come on! You have to feel her."

The eleven glee clubbers managed to fit their hands on Quinn's growing stomach as the chaperones looked on quietly whispering and smliling. They mumbled to each other about not feeling anything, then looked at her with frowns. Then, Kurt felt a small bump against his palm. He snapped his head up at Quinn and she smiled and nodded. Kurt smiled, "Oh my god, she kicked for me! Oh my god!"

Everyone pushed his hand out of the way to feel where he had had his hand. Rachael frowned, "She's not kicking."

Kurt pushed her away and moved his hand to a different part of her stomach. The baby nudged against his hand again, and he laughed. Quinn smiled, "She must really like you."

Puck and Kurt looked at each other. Puck gave him an 'I told you so' look then took his seat. Everyone else sat down too, after they gave up trying to feel the baby kick. After the waiter came around to take their orders, Kurt stood up.

He tapped his water glass with his knife, "Fellow glee clubbers, I have an announcement to make."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone sorry this took so long but yea….Last Chapter! There's going to be an epilogue but yea….enjoy! Review :D

Chapter 9: Toast to the New Year

All eyes were on Kurt, and Puck felt a small nagging in his head. Maybe he didn't want to do this. But he liked Kurt, he really did. He silenced his conflicting thoughts long enough to hear Kurt speak.

He had set his water glass down. "So, you guys are the closest things I have to friends and family, besides my dad, I figured I should share my big news with you. Our big news actually. I have a boyfriend!"

The girls smiled and congratulated him. The guys, besides Puck, looked around mumbling congratulations also. Mr. Schuester smiled, "Um, wow thanks Kurt. Who's the lucky guy?"

Puck thought he was going to throw up. Now he understood why it was hard for Kurt to come out to his dad. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes, and stood up next to Kurt. He blindly wrapped his arms around Kurt then opened his eyes to see shocked faces starting back at him. He pulled Kurt close and wished they were alone, "Me. I'm the lucky one."

It was quiet for a second, before Tina and Mercedes both went crazy and hugged and congratulated him. Puck got nods from the rest of the guys and Finn shook his head. Instantly, Santana and Brittney pulled out their phones and started typing maniacally. Puck knew it would be all over town by the time they got back, and he tried not to care. Once everyone settled, Mr. Schuester looked at them in a sort of sad way. "Guys…I'm really happy for you, I am. But I'm going to have to have you switch rooms. Its district policy, I'm sorry."

Kurt looked at from Puck to Mr. Schuester, "But, but, but, but…I need to step outside for a moment."

Kurt ran from the room to the front of the restaurant. Puck looked after him sadly. Ms. Pillsbury cleared her throat, "Puck, you should probably go talk to him."

He nodded and left barely mumbling, "Thanks Ms. P."

He stepped outside and realized it was probably near zero degrees outside there. He saw Kurt staring at the brightly lit skyline. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt,, "Hey, you're gonna freeze to death out here."

Kurt sighed. "Yea I know I was just surprised. And upset. But I was overreacting. I have a drama queen complex, it's what I do."

Puck shook his head laughing, "You're so funny."

Their breath was visible in the air. Kurt smiled subtly. He brought Puck down to him with his slender fingertips. He lightly kissed Puck's lips. "We should probably rejoin the party."

Puck took Kurt's hand and led him inside. When they reentered the room, Julianna was saying something to the group that was making them laugh hysterically. She saw then, "My boys! Puck, my darling, back so soon? Kurt! How are you, dear? You're both in time for our meal!"

Kurt hugged her, "Marvelous. Are we having the same thing as last night? That was so good!"

"Even better! A new recipe I'm trying out, not even on the menu. Sit, sit!" Julianna beckoned. Waiters came through the doors with silver trays, "Ah here it is. Bon appétit, enjoy! Let me know what you think."

They all started eating, and within a matter of seconds, they were all looking at each other saying things like 'Oh. My. God.' or 'Holy crap, this is amazing!' They ate, and talked about Wicked and about glee club and about everything. They talked about how they were leaving Tuesday morning, and how Tuesday was New Years Eve. Kurt thought about starting the new year with a boyfriend. He smiled to himself. Puck noticed, took Kurt's hand and squeezed it lightly. It was like Puck read his mind.

Julianna came in later, "How was your dinner?"

Everyone started talking at once, saying how amazing it was. She smiled, "Well you must have room for dessert. I've got my world famous cupcakes for your group."

Kurt and Puck smiled at each other and could barely hold back laughter. Cupcakes were given to each of the glee club members. They were devoured quickly, and Julianna stayed to chat with Mr. Schuester, "So what kind of tab did these kids rack up?"

"Oh no cost, it's on the house. Friends of Puck's are friends of mine." She smiled at Puck. Puck gave her a hug. AS they got up to leave, Mr. Schuester left $100 on the table. They got on the bus, and Kurt realized that he could actually sit with Puck now. He slid next to Puck and leaned his head against Puck's strong shoulders. Puck wrapped his arm around Kurt and held him close.

When they got back to the hotel, Kurt started packing up his stuff. It had been decided that Kurt would move into the handicap accessible room with Artie, and Finn would move in with Puck. Puck watched Kurt pack, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either," Kurt stopped to kiss him, "but we don't have a choice. At least we don't have to hide it, right?"

"Yea," Puck passed, before whining, "but now I don't get to sleep with you."

"You'll survive." Kurt winked.

"You're so mean." Puck fake teased. Kurt came to where Puck was laying on the bed and crawled over him, kissing his face and neck.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said between kisses, "I'm trying to be nice…is this nice?"

Puck bit his lip and nodded. Kurt smiled and ran his hands under Puck's shirt. Kurt was reward a stifled moan from Puck's throat. This encouraged Kurt to keep going, kissing down Puck's neck. Puck breathed, "Kurt, Kurt, the door is open."

"I know," he breathed, "it's more fun when I know we might get caught."

Puck took control, rolling Kurt on his back. Kurt winked up at him. Puck raised an eyebrow at him, "You're pretty good at this, for the first time."

"And you can do better?" Kurt challenged. Puck smiled before leaning down and kissing Kurt's neck. He gently nipped and licked at Kurt's skin; not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Kurt mew softly beneath him. Puck went all down Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned softly, "_Nooooah_, I don't want to go."

"Knock knock, please don't be doing something scary." Finn announced his entrance. Puck groaned and rolled off of Kurt. Kurt laughed at the horrified look Finn had on his face. He shuttered, "Okay, sorry, but I still have to get used to this."

"Are we moving now?" Kurt asked.

"Yea," Finn said, "But, I mean, if you're not ready, I could come back in five minutes or something."

Kurt sighed, "I think we're just about done here. Noah? Come on, help me move my stuff."

Kurt kissed Puck's cheek and pulled him up off the bed. Kurt grabbed one of his suitcases and went to Artie's room. Puck followed into the hall when he heard his name. He looked to see Quinn down the hall. He looked after Kurt, who was settling in Artie's room, then went to talk to her.

Quinn smiled, "Hey, Puck, I know you probably don't care, but-"

"I'm still going to help with her." He looked at her stomach, then at her eyes, "I still care, and Kurt's willing to help too."

"I know you care, and I know you'll still help," Quinn said, "I was going to say I know you probably don't care, but I think you've changed, for the good, and I think Kurt is really good for you. So, I know it doesn't matter, but I approve."

"Of course it matters." He hugged Quinn, "Thank you."

"Noah, where are-" Kurt came into the hall to see Puck and Quinn hugging. They broke apart to see him. His face dropped, "Oh."

"Kurt!" Quinn smiled. She walked quickly to where he was standing and hugged him, "I'm sorry I was so evil to you before. You and Puck are great together, and I know that you'll be a great influence on my daughter."

Kurt was surprised, but hugged back. He gave Puck a quizzical look, but he just shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know.' Then, the baby kicked against his stomach. Quinn smiled, "She only kicks when you're around. I think she knows you already."

"Thanks Quinn. For everything you said." Kurt said, "Maybe we can get together and talk sometime, just us girls."

"That'd be fun." Quinn smiled, "Anyways, I'll let you get back to your move. See you guys tomorrow."

She left and Kurt looked at Puck, "What's with her? Not that I'm complaining, I like nice Quinn."

"Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones. Who knows?" Puck said, grabbing the suitcase he had put down, "Come on, let's finish moving your stuff."

They finished moving all Kurt's stuff into Artie's room, then sat in the hallway until Mr. Schuester came around telling them it was curfew time. Puck waited until everyone had gone into their rooms until he stood up and helped up Kurt. He frowned, "I guess this is goodnight."

Kurt nodded sadly. Puck pressed him against the wall, one hand on the small of his back, the other holding up his chin. Puck kissed him slowly, taking his time to taste Kurt, to savor the taste until the morning. Kurt sucked Puck's lower lip wantonly until they broke apart. Kurt hugged him and whispered, "Goodnight Noah."

Puck kissed the top of his head, "Goodnight Kurt. I'll see you in the morning."

Kurt pecked Puck's lips and turned to let himself into his new room. The room was dark, and Arties was already in bed, probably sleeping. Kurt crawled into the shirt he had taken from Puck and lay in bed. Eventually, his brain let himself fall into sleep. The next morning, he woke surprised to not find Puck holding him. Then it set in that he was in the room with Artie's. He rubbed his eyes and got up to go in the hallway.

When he opened the door, he saw Puck look up at him from the floor, "Kurt?"

"Noah!" Kurt whispered. Kurt tackle-hugged the other boy. "Why are you out here?"

"I couldn't get to sleep. Why are you out here?" Puck asked, holding him close.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know, I woke up, and came out for a breath. I miss you."

"Yea." Puck sighed, "But, on the bright side, today's Sunday, we leave for home Tuesday morning. We only have to be separated for two more nights."

Kurt frowned, "What about when we get back? We'll still be apart."

Puck smirked, "Your room has a window, right? I remember seeing it when I was over. It may not be that big, but I can fit."

"But if my dad finds you in my room, you'll have your ass handed to you on a silver platter." Kurt said.

Puck smiled, "We'll get to it when we get to it. For now, I think we should both get back to bed. It's like three in the morning."

"Okay." Kurt shrugged. They kissed again, before returning to their rooms.

Kurt was awoken later by someone poking him softly in the ribs. He stirred to see Artie looking at him, "Kurt? Hey it's like 9:25, and the meeting starts in five minutes."

"Crap." Kurt muttered, rubbing his eyes, "Artie, why'd you let me sleep in so late?"

Artie gave him a half smile, "I was going to wake you up earlier. But earlier Puck came by and I told him you were asleep, he said to let you sleep. Don't wake you up or anything, so I didn't, but I figured you would have to be there."

Kurt blushed, "Thanks Artie. You can go down there now, I'm just going to clean up, get dressed you know. I'll see you down there."

Artie smiled and rolled on out of the room. Kurt waited a second, before rushing wildly about to find an acceptable outfit. He threw it on and washed his face. He waited for the red to fade from his cheeks. When he started to think about going to see Puck, his cheeks turned red again. He sighed and ran off eagerly to the elevator. He was the last one down to breakfast, and he knew it before he even got there. When he got to the room, he could tell Puck had been waiting for him to come through the door. He smiled and motioned at the seat between him and Mercedes.

Kurt sat down next to him and hugged him quickly. Puck kissed his cheek, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Way too long. You should've had Artie wake me up, I wouldn't have minded. How'd you sleep?" Kurt asked, noticing that the meeting hadn't really started yet.

"I wanted you to get your beauty sleep." Puck smiled, "And I had a good four hours."

"Four? That's not good, that's horrible." Kurt said a little horrified.

Puck shrugged, "I never get more than five. Except when we were together, that's the longest I've ever slept."

Kurt kissed his cheek before turning to eat off his plate, Mr. Schuester called attention to the head of the table, "So glee clubbers, anyone want to do anything today? Or are we just free-for-alling today?"

Everyone mumbled about just hanging around, maybe walking around a bit. Mostly, they hung out in the lobby and screwed around like the teenagers they were. Occasionally, someone would start singing, then they'd all start singing, then people would gather around and cheer them on. Unfortunately, Mr. Schuester wouldn't let them accept tips, but they did get some cards of people who would gladly do costumes or provide supplies for them. The next two days were like this; everyone just hanging around and screwing off. Kurt and Puck managed to squeeze in some intimacy, sneaking away from the crowd, but they always got pulled back in. On Monday night, everyone was packing up their stuff. Artie had already finished, but was staying with Kurt for the company. Then, a knock came at the door and Artie went to answer it.

"Hey Artie, you mind if I hang out in here? I already finished packing." Puck was at the door.

Artie looked at Kurt, "Actually I was just going to talk with Mercedes and Tina."

Puck smiled, "Thanks Artie."

Artie rolled into the hall, "You two cats stay off my bed. Have fun."

Puck closed the door and sat on the bed next to Kurt's suitcase, which was maniacally neat. Puck looked at him folding his clothes nicely. "You're going to be so disappointed when you see my room."

Kurt smiled, "I'm sure the last thing I'll be thinking about when I'm in your room is folding your clothes."

Puck pulled Kurt down onto him and kissed him slowly. Kurt gave in for a couple seconds before pulling away. "Noah, I'm almost finished. Noah, please."

Puck smiled boldly, "Say it again."

Kurt whispered into his ear, "Noah."

Puck sighed, letting him up. "Fine. But hurry please."

Kurt got up and pretended to move slowly. Puck frowned and Kurt laughed at him. He finished packing after about five minutes then put his suitcase against the wall. He crawled next to Puck and they kissed. Kurt smiled, "I'm glad to be going home. I miss my dad. How about you?"

"I don't know. I have to tell my mom and stuff. And school's going to be a bitch. But other than that, yea I'd like to get home." Puck shrugged. He kissed Kurt's nose.

Kurt smiled, "I'm thinking of inviting everyone in glee over for New Years. That way it would be easy for us to be together on New Year's."

Puck laughed, "It's probably better then you, me, and your dad hanging out."

"True." Kurt smiled, "But anyways-"

He pulled himself close to Puck and kissed him slowly. Kurt pulled Puck's shirt over his head, realizing it had been way too long since he'd seen Puck without his shirt on. Puck removed Kurt's shirt as well, and kissed down his shirt. They both knew they weren't technically allowed to be in a hotel room alone, so they tried to get the most out of it. Puck kissed and nipped down Kurt's chest, while the smaller boy writhed and mewed softly. Puck liked to see him squirm, but he liked more to kiss him. He returned to Kurt's lips, and Kurt took his turn, tugging softly at Puck's nipple ring until he squirmed too. Before anything could get worse, they'd heard Artie knocking and saying loudly, "Alright, I'm going back into my room then."

They threw on their shirts quickly, and Kurt tried fixing his hair, but to no avail. Artie came in and saw them sitting up next to each other. Artie laughed, "Kurt, if you saw your hair, you would flip."

Kurt got up and went to the mirror, "Ah! I look horrid."

Puck smiled, "I think you look sexy."

"Ah! Too much, too much." Artie cringed. Puck laughed at him and got up to leave. He gave Kurt a kiss goodnight. At six the next morning, they started to take their stuff to the bus. By six-forty, they were checked out and waving goodbye to the city. Kurt was curled up in Puck's side, dozing quietly. When he woke up, they talked about what they were going to do over winter break. They only had five days until they had to go back to school.

When they finally got home, Kurt offered his house for a New Years Eve party. Everyone went home but said they would come over. When Kurt got home, he hugged his dad, "Dad, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, son. I take it you had fun?" His dad asked.

Kurt gave him a great long description about Wicked and the city and the bright lights. When he was done, the door bell rang. "Oh, dad? I may have invited some people to hang with us for New Years, okay?"

His dad raised his eyebrow, "Is your boyfriend coming?"

Kurt blushed, "Probably. Well at least I hope so. That's probably Mercedes."

He went to the door. He saw Puck standing in front of him. "Noah! Speak of the devil."

They hugged and Puck kissed his cheek. Kurt took a deep breath, "Dad! I have someone here I want you to meet."

His dad came to the front and frowned at Puck. Kurt smiled, "Dad, this is Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is my dad."

Puck offered his hand, "Hello Mr. Hummel, you can call me Noah or Puck. I understand that maybe we're not on the best terms right now, but I know you're important to Kurt, so you're important to me too."

"Hm." Kurt's dad grunted, "How many people are coming over, Kurt?"

"Twelve?" Kurt guessed.

Kurt's dad nodded, "Okay. You guys can stay up here then."

The doorbell rang and the conversation was over. People started showing up, and they realized it was already ten thirty. They danced and partied in Kurt's living room. The whole glee club had showed up, even poor tired Quinn. But they wanted to celebrate the new year together. When the countdown came, they all chimed in, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

Puck grabbed Kurt and kissed him softly. Kurt's dad cleared his throat and they separated. They all hugged and wished each other good times in the new year. Kurt glanced over at Puck as he shook his dad's hand. He smiled. This year was going to be wicked.


	10. Epilogue

Okay, here it is. Short, sweet, and to the point. For all those people who wanted something slutty to happen between Kurt and Puck, this is where it's at. If you don't want to read anything about the impure acts that will go on, just skip over the bolded part :) Thank you so much for all your reading and reviewing. More from my notebooks soon! Stay tuned, my darlings, my gleeks :) Love, Camille 3

**Epilogue**

It was Monday morning and Puck knew any second that damned alarm would go off. He closed his eyes as it buzzed softly underneath the pillow. Kurt rolled over and whispered sleepily, "I'll see you in a couple hours."

Puck sighed and got up and got dressed like he'd done every morning since they'd gotten back from the field trip. Except today was the first day back to school after winter break. Puck was extremely nervous about going back to school. So nervous, he almost forgot to kiss Kurt goodbye before he left.

"Hey." Kurt said quietly, "Forget something?"

Puck smiled and went to Kurt's side of his bed. He leaned down and kissed Kurt, who was already drifting off to sleep again. Kurt smiled, his eyes closed, "Oh Noah. You're nervous. Relax, darling, you're going to be fine."

Puck breathed out, "Okay. I'll pick you up in two hours."

"Bye my dear." Kurt whispered. Puck kissed him again then set off to crawl through Kurt's small, one and only window. Kurt's dad didn't know about these nightly sleepovers. If he did, he'd probably kick Puck's ass across Ohio and back. But they hadn't done anything bad yet. Yet. Two hours later, after Puck had walked home, snuck back into his room, and gotten ready, he was driving back to Kurt's house.

He parked his car and came to the door. Kurt told him that he didn't have to, but he figured it would earn him bonus points with Kurt's dad. Kurt's dad answered the door and Puck gave him his best good boy smile. "Hi Mr. Hummel, I'm here to pick up Kurt for school."

"Yea, he's…almost ready." Kurt's dad barely got to finish before Kurt ran to the doorway.

"Noah, let's go." Kurt said, running out the door to the car, "Love you Dad."

Kurt's dad sighed and sort of smirked, "He's your problem now."

Puck smiled. It was the first time Kurt's dad had smiled at him. "Thank you, sir. See you after school."

"Bye Puck." Kurt's dad said as he walked back to his car, where Kurt was waiting for him.

Kurt kissed his cheek as he started the car. "I told you you didn't have to come to the door."

"Your dad smiled at me." He said as he drove them to school, "That makes me feel a little better."

Kurt put his sunglasses, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I'm supposed to be like, this stud, not a fag," Puck said, "I mean, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." Kurt said, "You can't let people define you. You define yourself. You can be a stud and have a boyfriend. It's entirely up to what you think of yourself."

"Yea I guess, but still…" Puck sighed as they pulled into the student parking lot.

Kurt looked at the clock, then the near empty parking lot. "Park near the back."

"What?" Puck said, looking at him.

Kurt pointed to the very back corner. "Park back there, Noah."

The way Kurt said Noah made shivers roll down his spine. He did as told and parked where Kurt had told him too. He looked at Kurt, who was taking off his sunglasses and pink Wicked sweatshirt. "Get in the back."

Puck looked at him. Kurt gave him a serious look, "Get in the back, please."

Puck climbed in the back and sat down. Kurt climbed back after him. He sat on Puck's lap for a bit, kissing down Puck's neck. He reached down and unbuttoned Puck's jeans, somehow managing to pull them down to Puck's knees. He rubbed his hands up and down Puck's thighs. Puck breathed heavily, "Kurt, you don't have to-"

"Noah," Kurt whispered in his ear, his small hands inching up to the waistband of Puck's boxers, "I'm going to do this, and you're going to like it."

**Puck hissed between his clenched teeth. He was a little embarrassed at how hard he was for Kurt, but it was something he was going to get used to. Kurt pulled the boxers down quickly. He kissed Puck, tracing a finger up Puck's dick. Puck grabbed the edge of the seat and whispered profanities. Kurt pulled away from Puck's face, leaned down, and replaced his finger with his tongue. Puck threw his head back and tried as hard as he could to control himself. Kurt continued massaging up Puck's thighs as he did his best to swirl his tongue around his cock. He dragged his nails lightly over Puck's tanned skin as he felt the pressure building up in Puck's member. Puck groaned, "Shit, I'm gonna-"**

**Kurt's mouth was filled with white liquid as Puck shuddered into his mouth. Kurt waited for Puck to ride out the orgasm, the pulled away. He swallowed it down, grimacing a little at the new taste. He sat up, blinking innocently, "Was that good?"**

Puck took a second to breath, before pulling his pants up and kissing Kurt. Kurt smiled. He climbed to the front seat and pulled on his pink Wicked sweatshirt and sunglasses. He looked back at Puck, "Well, you're coming aren't you? You have to walk me to first period. Come, we're going to be late."

Puck got out of the car and gathered his stuff. Kurt took his hand and he smiled, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted you to feel good." Kurt looked towards the school. "Now you feel good, I feel good, and who gives a damn about anyone else."

Puck stopped him and kissed him. He heard people in front of the school talking and staring at them, but he didn't care. He pulled away, "Okay. I'm ready."

They walked into the front of the school. Awaiting their arrival, Karoffsky and some of the other big bad jocks were circled around them. Kurt's confident façade cracked, and he huddled closer to Puck. Puck saw they had scared Kurt, and he got pissed.

"Hey faggots-" Karoffsky started to say.

"Touch either of us and I swear to God, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Puck growled, "Go on, try me."

Puck and Karoffsky glared at each other. Kurt waited for a slushie bombardment, but surprisingly, it didn't come. Karoffsky backed down, letting them pass by slushie-free. Kurt felt the adrenaline and power pulsing through his veins. He smiled up at Puck, "We are gonna rule this school."


End file.
